My Cute's Secretary
by Itsuko Aizawa
Summary: Cobaan yang berat bagi Naruto yang tak tahu harus bekerja pada seorang atasan yang mesumnya nauzdubillah, Melamar pekerjaan di sebuah perusahaan elit sebagai ADM malah di angkat menjadi sekretaris, entah mungkin atasannya ini bodoh atau apa ? Sudahlah pemaksa, mesum kuadrat lagi ! SasuNaru, YAOI alias maleXmale alias BL, ini cerita HOMO, Don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Hai hai hai minna~  
Itsu nongol dengan ff Itsu yg baruu~ *gampared**

 **Apa-apaan saya yak, ff yg satu lagi aja belum kelar udah bikin ff yg baru aja lagi :3  
Hehehe habisnya ini salah satu ide Itsu yg menumpuk di otak, rencananya sih mau nge-publish pas I'm So Excited udah kelar tapi yg namanya manusia kagak sabaran ya begini nih, gemes rasanya kalau gak buruan di publish XD  
Lagian kalau gak cepet2 di publish, takutnya bikin frustasi :v**

 **Ditambah lagi teman-teman yg di grup pada ngotot nyuruh Itsu nge-publish ff Itsu yg di grup ke Fanfiction.**

 **Mereka yang katanya pengen baca dari awal, mereka kemarin cuma baca pas mulai dipertengahan doang, malahan ada katanya (lagi) mereka gak tau apa2 eh pas baca udah nyampe aja di chapter belasan, haha Itsu jadi kasihan :v**

 **Makanya Itsu yg baik hati, ramah, mudah tersenyum, dan rajin menabung (hoeekk) ini meng-iya-kan permintaan mereka dan tada~ itulah dia asal muasalnya kenapa Itsu publish ff baru (meskipun udah bersemayam lama banget di Flashdisk) *Readers : Kagak ada yg nanya (Author pundung)**

 **Eakk Itsu malah curcol, panjang banget lagi *Readers : nyadar juga rupanya -_-**

 **Okeh2 langsung saja**

 **Happy Reading minna~**

 **Don't like don't read**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : MK (Mahkamah Konst...) *dilempar sandal sama Masashi Kishimoto**  
 **Genre : Romance, Drama (maybe)**  
 **Rate : T**  
 **Pairing : SasuNaru** **(Slight Others)**  
 **Warnings : Yaoi, BL, AU, gaje, abal, Typo(s), kata-kata yang aduhai amburadulnya, OC, OOC de el el :v**

* * *

Senin pagi yang cerah dimana biasanya semua orang mengawali aktivitasnya yang padat. Baik itu orang-orang yang bekerja di kantor, dipasar, anak-anak sekolahan dan masih banyak lagi. Termasuk salah satu pemuda raven yang sekarang sedang berjalan dengan penuh wibawa dan keangkuhan yang tiada tara serta tak lupa pula dengan wajah stoic yang selalu memberikan kesan keren bagi para fans nya yang melihatnya baik itu cewek maupun cowok bertampang uke yang sebenarnya karyawan dan karyawati perusahaan yang dipimpin nya sekarang yang bernama Uchiha Corporation.

Mereka memandang dengan tatapan pesona pada sang idola alias atasannya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang berwajah tampan dan cool itu. Siapa yang tidak mengenal pemuda ini ? Di usia yang terbilang muda yaitu 24 tahun mampu menjadi presdir yang memimpin sebuah perusahaan besar dan terkenal dan berkat kejeniusannya itu pula ia selalu berhasil memenangkan tender dengan jumlah yang besar dengan perusahaan-perusahaan besar pula dan membuat para saingannya gulung tikar.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Uchiha-sama." sapa mereka ramah dan sopan seperti biasa.

"Hn." seperti biasa pula Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan kalimat andalannya. Tanpa memandang, bahkan melirik sedikitpun tidak. Ya, Itulah sifat si Uchiha satu ini. Mempunyai jiwa kepimpinan yang tinggi dan aura intimidasi yang kuat serta sifat dingin, angkuh dan irit katanya itu mampu membuat siapapun terpesona.

Pemuda bermata onyx ini terus berjalan kearah lift ingin segera menuju ke lantai paling atas tepat dimana ruangannya berada dan selama itu pula ia disapa oleh seluruh para pekerja diperusahaannya itu. Ia mendekati dimana lift berada dan orang-orang yang sedang menunggu lift pun menyingkir mempersilakan sang atasan terlebih dahulu karena mereka para karyawan dan karyawati perusahaan itu tahu kalau presdir mereka yang tampan ini tidak suka berdesak-desakan didalam lift. Begitu pula yang didalam lift, ketika pintu terbuka dan melihat Sasuke berdiri didepan lift, mereka segera keluar dan membiarkan atasan mereka menggunakan lift itu sendiri sebelum mereka didamprat oleh atasan mereka atau lebih parahnya lagi di pecat karna berani menyela sang presdir.

Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam lift dan hendak memencet tombol lantai atas jika saja ia tidak mendengar suara teriakan.

"Tungguuu..." Sasuke melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan berkulit tan sedang berlari dengan semangat yang menggebu ke arahnya dengan tas yang ada dipunggungnya.

Pintu lift yang bergerak hampir menutup itu tiba-tiba ditahan oleh tangan putih seputih porselen dan membuat pintu lift itu kembali terbuka lebar.

Seketika pemuda pirang ini yang melihat kesempatan pintu lift terbuka langsung saja masuk dan membuat para staff pekerja disitu menahan nafas melihat pemuda pirang itu seenak udel nya saja masuk.

Bahkan ada yang ingin menahan Naruto dengan memanggil Naruto "hei... Bung! Tung..." namun karena Naruto sudah keburu masuk dan pintu lift sudah tertutup tinggal menyisakan orang-orang yang berada didepan pintu lift.

 _'Tuh orang bosan hidup sepertinya'_

 _'Semoga ia baik-baik saja'_

 _'Entah kenapa perasaan ku jadinya was-was'_

 _'Aku turut berduka cita atas pemuda itu'_

Begitulah kira-kira bathin semua orang yang ada disitu.

Didalam lift, pemuda pirang tadi terlihat masih ngos-ngosan pasca lari paginya tadi berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya yang tak beraturan sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding lift, tak mempedulikan pemuda raven yang sedang menatapnya intens semenjak ia masuk kedalam lift. Sasuke lah orang yang menahan pintu lift dan membiarkan Naruto masuk.

Setelah nafasnya stabil ia menegakkan tubuhnya berusaha rileks. Ia memandang ke arah pemuda yang sedari tadi bersamanya didalam lift.

"Arigatou~ sudah mau menunggu ku. Huff... Untung saja berhasil masuk, jadi aku tidak terlambat deh. Sekali lagi terimakasih ya..." ucap pemuda pirang dengan ceria tak lupa pula tersenyum manis pada Sasuke yang hanya terpaku pada wajah imut pemuda pirang itu.

"Oh ya perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Yoroshiku ne~." lanjut pemuda pirang yang bernama Naruto itu sambil membungkukkan badannya sopan. Sasuke masih saja terpaku dengan wajah Naruto. Memang, patut diakui kalau wajah Naruto itu manis, imut atau bisa dibilang cantik dengan mata biru yang indah, bulu mata yang lentik, pipi tembem nan chubby serta bibir mungil menggoda. Surainya yang berwarna kuning keemasan yang agak memanjang membingkai wajah bulat Naruto tampak begitu memukau. Tubuh yang terbilang mungil untuk ukuran laki-laki seusianya dan kulit tan eksotis membuatnya terlihat sexy.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya karena begitu terpesona dengan keimutan Naruto. Ingin sekali rasanya ia memeluk Naruto dan mencium bibir plum itu. Tunggu dulu, apa dia barusan berpikir 'peluk' dan 'cium' ? Astaga, dia mulai berpikiran ngawur. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuat Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Daijobu ka ?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya menyembunyikan semburat tipis di wajahnya karna melihat wajah Naruto yang imutnya semakin bertambah gara-gara posenya yang menggemaskan.

"Hn."

"Are~ 'hn' itu artinya apa ?"

"Hn."

Naruto mempoutkan bibirnya karena jawaban Sasuke.

"Kau mau kelantai berapa ?" Tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Lantai 100."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _'Lantai 100 ? Itu kan lantai tempat ruanganku berada'_

"Hn." respon Sasuke singkat padat dan nyebelin.

"Iih bisa tidak sih kau jangan menjawab seperti itu ?! Nyebelin tau!"Sungut Naruto heboh sendiri.

"Ada keperluan apa kau ke lantai 100 ?"

"Hehehe... aku mau melamar pekerjaan disini."

Sasuke menaikkan alis "sebagai ?"

"Sebagai administrasi."Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai respon. "Tapi pertama aku harus bertemu dengan Konan nee-san dulu untuk mengajukan permohonan biar bisa aku ketemu langsung dengan atasan perusahaan ini."lanjut Naruto.

Tak sadar padahal Naruto sedang berhadapan secara langsung dengan sang atasannya sehingga membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

 **Ting**

Suara lift berbunyi menandakan mereka telah sampai ke lantai paling atas.

"Eh aku duluan ya, jaa ne." Naruto nyelonong keluar meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berada didalam lift.

' _Pemuda yang menarik. Hmm Uzumaki Naruto. Pemilik nama itu sebentar lagi akan menjadi milikku'_ batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum cool.

Wah wah wah ternyata pemuda tampan nan cool ini telah jatuh cintrong pada pesona si pemuda Uzumaki dipandangan pertama. *to tuuiit

Tanpa sadar Sasuke menjilat bibir bawahnya karna merasa mendapatkan incaran yang menarik.

Sasuke melangkah keluar lift dan melihat pemuda manis yang bersamanya didalam lift tadi sedang berbicara dengan salah satu resepsionisnya yang bernama Konan. Ia melihat pemuda itu bergerak-gerak gelisah dan tak lama melihat Naruto langsung berlari terburu-buru meninggalkan meja resepsionis ketika Konan menunjuk kearah belakang. Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil dan kembali melangkah menuju ruangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Konan nee-san !" panggil Naruto seraya mendekati wanita berambut biru dengan hiasan bunga diatasnya sedang berdiri dibalik meja resepsionis. Wanita itu menoleh.

"Eh Naru-chan! Kamu sudah datang." sahut wanita yang bernama Konan itu. Konan adalah istri dari sepupu Naruto yang bernama Yahiko yang telah memiliki satu orang putra bernama Uzumaki Nagato. Ia merangkap sebagai resepsionis lantai 100 di perusahaan Uchiha Corporation ini.

"Ih kau semakin imut saja, Naru-chan ! Jadi gemes deh..." ucap Konan sambil mencubit gemas kedua pipi chubby Naruto.

"Aduh nee-san sakiitt..." protes Naruto sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang memerah.

"Hahaha habisnya kau imut sekali, Naru-chan. Nee-san tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi tembem mu itu."

"Ih jangan pakai embel-embel 'chan' Konan-nee dan lagi aku ini tidak imut tapi tampan tauuu." protes Naruto tak terima dibilang imut dan dengan penuh percaya diri mengatakan dirinya tampan.

"Kalau tampannya begini, imutnya bagaimana ?" jek Konan. "Jangan ngaco deh, Naru. Dilihat dari segi manapun kamu ini tidak ada tampan-tampannya sama sekali melainkan imut." lanjut Konan sambil terkikik bermaksud menggoda Naruto.

Kontan Naruto langsung menggembungkan pipinya. "Pokoknya aku tampan."Naruto tetap bersikukuh dengan pendapatnya.

"Ha-ah baiklah, baiklah." Konan mengalah. "Oh ya sudah kau bawa semua berkas-berkasmu ?"

"Sudah, nee-san. Nih" ucap Naruto seraya mengeluarkan map dari dalam tas yang dibawanya tadi dan menyerahkannya pada Konan yang langsung diterima Konan.

 _'Aduh... kebelet pipis'_ inner Naruto seraya merapatkan kakinya dan bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Konan yang sedang serius memeriksa berkas lamaran pekerjaan Naruto seketika melirik pemuda bersurai kuning yang bergelagat aneh hingga membuat Konan heran "Ada apa, Naru-chan ?"

"Ano... Nee-san. Toilet disebelah mana ya ?" Tanya Naruto malu-malu.

"Ooh toilet. Kamu tinggal lewat lorong itu terus belok kanan. Nah, disana toiletnya." instruksi Konan sembari menunjuk kearah belakangnya.

"Baiklah. Arigatou~ nee-san." setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto langsung melesat kearah yang ditunjukkan oleh Konan tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkah keruangannya yang memang harus melewati meja resepsionis Konan yang sibuk memeriksa berkas-berkas Naruto.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Uchiha-sama." sapa Konan sopan ketika melihat Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Oh ya Uchiha-sama, pagi ini ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda. Dia ingin melamar pekerjaan diperusahaan anda. Apakah anda ada waktu, Uchiha-sama ?"

"Hn. Suruh dia menghadapku." perintah Sasuke sambil berlalu.

"Baik, Uchiha-sama."

Sementara di toilet.

"Ha-ah leganya." Naruto merapikan kembali pakaiannya dan segera menemui Konan.

"Nee-san. Bagaimana ?" Tanya Naruto setelah sampai ditempat Konan.

"Berkasmu lengkap. Kau bisa menemuinya sekarang. Kau tinggal lurus belok kiri dan diujung itu ada pintu. Nah, disitu ruangannya."kata Konan memberi tahu sambil menunjuk kearah samping kirinya, memberitahukan letak ruangan sang atasan berasa sambil menyerahkan map tadi ketangan Naruto.

Naruto menerima mapnya "Ha'i, arigatou~ atas bantuannya, nee-san."

"Jangan sungkan. Kalau membutuhkan bantuan lagi bilang saja sama, nee-san. Ya sudah ganbatte ne~ semoga kau diterima bekerja disini."Dukung Konan memberikan Naruto semangat.

"Ha'i, doakan aku agar berhasil."Naruto pun meninggalkan Konan dan menuju ruangan sang presdir.

.

.

.

 **Tok tok tok**

"Masuk." Tterdengar suara baritone dari dalam.

"Permisi." Ucap Naruto segan sambil masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Silakan duduk." Suara baritone kembali terdengar dari balik kursi yang membelakangi Naruto.

Naruto duduk dikursi yang telah disediakan "a-ano... Sa-saya datang kemari bermaksud ingin melamar kerja diperusahaan bapak." ucap Naruto gugup. Tiba-tiba kursi yang membelakangi Naruto berputar menghadapnya sehingga memperlihatkan wajah pemilik perusahaan.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan bapak, aku masih muda." Suara orang itu terdengar datar.

"Are~ kamu kan yang tadi didalam lift. Kenapa bisa ada disini ? Sedang apa disini ?" tanya Naruto polos.

Orang itu mendengus "menurutmu ?" Tanya orang itu dengan senyum angkuh.

Naruto memiringkan wajahnya bingung namun seketika wajah itu memasang ekspresi terkejut ketika melihat tagname diatas meja bertuliskan 'Presiden Direktur Uchiha Sasuke'

Sontak Naruto langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya berulang kali. "Maaf, maafkan atas ketidak sopanan saya Uchiha-sama. Maaf saya tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya anda adalah pemilik perusahaan ini. Sekali lagi maafkan saya."

Sasuke berdiri dari duduk nya dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap Sasuke meskipun Sasuke sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Angkat wajahmu." Titah Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Naruto tetap menundukkan kepalanya takut kalau-kalau Sasuke akan memarahinya.

"Aku bilang angkat wajahmu." Titah Sasuke sekali lagi.

Naruto tetap tidak mau mengangkat wajahnya hingga...

Cup

Sebuah ciuman mendarat dibibir Naruto. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya bingung dengan kejadian barusan. Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sasuke.

"Are~ Apa itu tadi ?" Tanya Naruto dengan mimik yang lucu.

"Itu adalah hukumanmu karna tidak mendengarkanku." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto memerah dengan sendirinya membuat wajahnya terlihat manis.  
Sasuke tak tahan untuk tidak mencium nya lagi.

Cup

 _'Hmm manis'_ inner Sasuke sambil kembali ke kursinya dan langsung terkekeh dikarenakan ia mendengar teriakan dari belakang.

"Dasar mesuuummm...!"

.

.

.

"Kau diterima." putus Sasuke setelah melihat berkas-berkas Naruto dan nilainya yang lumayan bagus. Akhirnya mereka bisa bertingkah sebagaimana seseorang yang sedang melamar pekerjaan pada si pemilik perusahaan. Melupakan insiden atas ciuman sepihak tadi yang tersangkanya adalah sang presdir sendiri.

"Eh benarkah ? Syukurlah... Terimakasih, Uchiha-sama." ucap Naruto riang. Sasuke berusaha menahan senyumannya dikarenakan melihat ekspresi senang Naruto yang menggemaskan.

"Hn. Ikut aku." perintah Sasuke seraya beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kemana ?"

"Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada karyawan yang lain."

"Ooh, baiklah" Naruto berjalan mengikuti Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Semuanya perkenalkan ini Uzumaki Naruto." ucap Sasuke pada seluruh karyawan dan karyawati yang berkumpul.

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Sapa Naruto sopan sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Dia adalah...

.

.

.

sekretarisku."

"Ha'i saya sekre... Eeeeehhhh ?!

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Gimana Minna~ gimana ? Kurang baguskah ? Kurang panjangkah ? Kurang serukah ? Hmm sudah Itsu duga *plak  
**

 **Okeh2 jangan lupa, terus review ya minna~ ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai hai hai minna~ Jumpa lagi dengan Itsu yang baik hati, ramah, murah tersenyum dan rajin menabung ini (Reader : Hoeeek)**

 **Whoaaa betapa senangnya Itsu ketika mengetahui ff Itsu yang abal-abal mendapatkan respon positif semua, bikin Itsu melayang aja :v**

 **Kalau boleh jujur, awalnya Itsu kurang optimis pas nge-publish yang ini tapi pas baca review2 dari readers, hati Itsu langsung gembira #plak (Reader : Lebay -_-) biar aja sya la la la (muter-muter sambil tebar bunga)**

 **Dan sebelumnya, Itsu berterimakasih bagi para readers yang telah bersedia me-review ff Itsu yang kagak jelas ini yak XD**

 **Yak, cukup berkicaunya(?) ini dia sesuai permintaan minna~ Itsu sudah update chap yang baru mudah2an aja minna~ suka ^^**

 **Okeh2 langsung saja**

 **Happy Reading minna~**

 **Don't like don't read**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : MK (Makan Kerupuk... *disambit celurit sama Masashi Kishimoto)  
Genre : Romance, Drama (maybe)  
Rate : T (cari aman)**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru (paling UTAMA), Slight SaiNaru, ItaDei and Others  
Warnings : Yaoi, BL, AU, gaje, abal, Typo(s), kata-kata yang aduhai amburadulnya, OC, OOC, PervertSasuXCuteNaru de el el :v**

* * *

 **Brak**

Terdengar suara gebrakan meja di ruang kantor atasan yang bersumber dari sang pelaku yaitu pemuda manis berambut kuning yang sedang melayangkan protes pada atasannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke-sama no baka !" Teriak Naruto tak sopan meskipun masih menggunakan embel-embel 'sama' tapi masih sempat menyelipkan 'baka' nya. "Kenapa aku malah jadi sekretaris mu ? Aku kan melamar pekerjaan disini sebagai administrasi bukan sekretaris !" protes Naruto tak terima.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kau menjadi sekretaris ku ?" Tanya Sasuke tenang dan masih dengan gaya _stay cool_ nya.

" _'Kenapa ?'_ kau tanya _'kenapa'_ ? Itu tandanya kau salah menempatkan posisi ku. Apa kau tak bisa baca tulisan 'administrasi' di surat lamaran ku ? Pokoknya aku tak mau tau, kau harus menempatkan ku di administrasi. Titik tidak pakai koma." perintah Naruto seenak jidatnya sambil bersidekap dada. Ia memasang ekspresi garang dengan menggembungkan wajahnya, bibir maju beberapa centi ke depan dan tak lupa pula mata yang sengaja di buat melotot yang justru malah terlihat menggemaskan bagi siapapun yang melihat termasuk sang atasan kini yang sedang berusaha mati-matian menahan cairan merah yang akan mendesak keluar dari hidungnya.

"Berikan alasannya padaku kenapa kau tak mau menjadi sekretaris ku ?" Tanya Sasuke menopang dagu dan menumpu kakinya ke kaki yang satu lagi memperlihatkan gaya arogan nya sekaligus pengendalian diri nya agar tak langsung menyerang makhluk manis di depannya ini.

"Jadi sekretaris itu merepotkan. Senantiasa harus kemana-mana dengan atasan. Harus nyiapin ini itulah. Trus kalau ada meeting, sekretaris yang repot padahal yang meeting atasan. Kalau asal ada apa-apa, ujung-ujungnya sekretaris. Arrgh... Pokoknya merepotkan." frustasi Naruto mencak-mencak sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Apa bedanya dengan administrasi ? Kurasa sama saja. Sama-sama merepotkan."

"Setidaknya administrasi masih mendingan ketimbang sekretaris. Kita hanya perlu mengerjakan pekerjaan di tempat tidak seperti sekretaris yang harus mondar mandir ke sana kemari tiap detik. Kalau misalnya atasan sedang malas menyelesaikan pekerjannya pasti ujung-ujungnya di serahkan ke sekretaris dan kalau ada yang salah, pasti yang bakalan diomelin sekretaris. Arrgh... pokoknya ribet deh !" Naruto mengeluarkan uneg-uneg nya tentang _betapa merepotkannya pekerjaan seorang sekretaris_.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran dengan pendapat Naruto. "itu kah pandanganmu tentang pekerjaan sekretaris."

"iya, memang kenapa ? Ada masalah ?" Naruto berkacak pinggang seraya menaikkan dagunya angkuh, niatnya ingin galak tapi justru malah terlihat seperti anak kecil berusia 3 tahun yang ingin mengajak berantem. Pfftt

Sasuke mendengus geli. "Kau aneh."

"Aneh ?" Naruto mengernyitkan bingung. "Aneh kenapa ?"

"Semua pekerja di perusahaan ini berlomba-lomba untuk menempati posisi ini karena posisi sekretaris adalah salah satu posisi yang sangat penting di sebuah perusahaan. Maka, tak heran kalau seluruh karyawan dan karyawati disini saling bersaing untuk mendapatkan perhatianku ketika tahu aku tak mempunyai sekretaris. Selain itu, menempati posisi ini tidak lah mudah. Perlu kepiawaian dan pengalaman yang banyak." jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. Tumben.

"Lalu apa urusanku ?" Tanya Naruto tak peduli sambil mengubah posisinya kembali bersidekap dada. Dasar Naruto tak sopan. Dirape Sasuke baru tahu rasa.

"Kau beruntung mendapatkan posisi ini. Seharusnya kau bersyukur mendapatkan posisi yang tinggi tapi kau malah meminta posisi yang rendah."

"Tunggu dulu, ada yang membuatku bingung." Naruto mengerutkan dahinya seakan mengingat sesuatu. "Kenapa kau tak mempunyai sekretaris dan kenapa baru sekarang kau ingin mengangkat seorang sekretaris dan lagi…" Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"…Kenapa harus aku yang menjadi sekretaris mu ?!" Tanya Naruto geram dengan keanehan bosnya.

"Hanya tak ingin saja." Jawab Sasuke enteng. "Dan sekarang aku ingin kau yang menjadi sekretarisku atau…" Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang menggantungkan kalimatnya kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah Naruto yang masih dalam mode sengaknya..

Naruto langsung bersikap waspada ketika sang bos melangkah ke arahnya. Naruto merasa was-was, takut-takut kalau Sasuke kembali melakukan tindakan tak senonoh padanya. Ingat insiden ciuman yang lalu ? Nah, Naruto tak ingin kejadian itu terulang lagi.

"Apa kau masih bersikeras dengan pendirianmu ?" Sasuke berdiri dihadapan Naruto dengan tinggi yang menjulang yang mengharuskan Naruto mendongak mengingat tinggi nya hanya sebahu Sasuke.

"Iya, memang kenapa ? Ada masalah ?" Tantang Naruto seraya berkacak pinggang. Masih nyolot dengan keputusannya. Hatinya semakin was-was ketika Sasuke menghela nafas, menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan err…mesum..

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto kepelukannya dan membenturkan bibirnya ke bibir plum milik Naruto. Naruto yang terkejut dengan gerakan Sasuke langsung syok dan membeku. Tuh kan, baru saja di bilangin. Insiden yang tadi saja belum di lupakan Naruto eh sekarang malah kena lagi. Naruto meratapi nasib bibirnya yang sudah tak perawan lagi karena telah mendapatkan pelecehan oleh atasan mesumnya dalam waktu yang berdekatan.

Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto dan menghisap bibir bawah Naruto. Naruto tersadar ketika ia merasakan lidah Sasuke menusuk-nusuk belahan bibirnya tanda ingin bertamu. Sontak Naruto langsung merapatkan bibirnya dan memberontak memukul-mukul bahu Sasuke. Sasuke yang tak tinggal diam mencubit nipple kanan Naruto dari luar kemeja yang dikenakan Naruto hingga membuat Naruto memekik dan otomatis mulutnya terbuka. Sasuke yang tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke rongga hangat nan milik Naruto. Mengabsen prajurit putih yang berbaris rapi, menggelitiki langit-langit hingga membuat Naruto geli serta membelai lidah Naruto dan melilitnya, mengecap rasa manis dimulut Naruto.

"Engghhh..." tak sadar desahan Naruto keluar karena permainan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyelipkan tangan kanannya ke belakang kepala Naruto dan tangan kirinya ia lingkarkan di pinggang Naruto. Sasuke menekan kepala Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman. Naruto yang sudah lemas hanya mampu meremas jas di bahu Sasuke dan pasrah. Menyadari Naruto yang hampir pingsan mengingat durasi ciuman mereka yang lumayan lama, Akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan ciuman sepihaknya itu. Terlihat benang saliva terputus diantara mulut mereka tatkala Sasuke menjauhkan kepalanya. Sasuke tersenyum geli ketika melihat Naruto menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dengan rakus.

"Ke-kenapa ka-kau me-mencium ku ?" Tanya Naruto terbata dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

"Itu hukumanmu karena berani memprotesku." Jawab Sasuke enteng. "Masih mau protes ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan seringai mesum yang sukses membuat Naruto merinding dan sontak menggeleng cepat.

"Bagus." Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan kembali ke kursinya. "Kau sudah mulai bisa bekerja." Titah Sasuke setelah duduk dikursinya.

Naruto hendak pergi sebelum suara Sasuke kembali menginterupsi. "Tapi sebelumnya kau temui Konan terlebih dulu. Dia akan menjelaskan apa-apa saja yang perlu kau ketahui sebagai sekretaris."

"Are~ Konan-nee kan resepsionis." Bingung Naruto. Semburat merah masih bertengger di kedua pipinya. Ia tak berani memandang Sasuke dan lebih memilih memandang ke arah lain asal jangan menatap bos nya yang sekarang ini masih memasang seringai mesum.

"Meskipun dia resepsionis tapi dia tahu segala hal dilantai 100 ini termasuk salah satunya untuk menjadi sekretaris karena ia adalah salah satu penanggung jawab lantai 100 ini." Terang Sasuke. Ha-ah entah kenapa semenjak bertemu dengan Naruto ia jadi suka banyak bicara. Tak sesuai dengan imagenya yang terkenal irit kata.

"Ooh begitu. Baiklah, Uchiha-sama saya permisi dulu." ucap Naruto membungkukkan badannya berusaha sopan.

"Tidak usah formal dan panggil aku Sasuke saja."

Naruto menegakkan kembali badannya. "Lho kenapa begitu ? Kan anda atasan saya." Naruto bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya. _'Imut'_ bathin Sasuke.  
Sasuke mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak menyerang Naruto saat itu juga.

Dengan tenang Sasuke menjawab "kau mau kuhukum lagi ?" err... Lebih tepatnya tanya plus seringai mesum yang semakin lebar.

Sontak wajah Naruto memerah dan langsung kabur sambil teriak

"Dasar Sasuke mesuuuuumm !"

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat ya Naru-chan." ucapan selamat Konan di balas dengan rengutan masam Naruto ketika datang ketempatnya. Konan yang bingung langsung saja bertanya "kamu kenapa Naru-chan ? Kok cemberut gitu ?"

"Sebel, Konan-nee."

"Sebel kenapa ? Seharusnya kamu senang dong karena bisa jadi sekretaris Sasuke."

"Bagaimana tak sebal, nee-san ? Aku mendaftar sebagai administrasi eh malah dijadikan sekretaris sama si pantat ayam itu." gerutu Naruto.

"Pantat ayam ?" beo Konan.

"Err... Maksudku Uchiha-sama." Ralat Naruto.

"Hahaha kau adalah orang pertama yang berani mengejeknya. Aku salut padamu."

"Iih Konan-nee tak lucu tau. Aku lagi sebel nih."

"Iya iya maaf. Memang nya kenapa kalau kau menjadi sekretaris nya ? Kau itu beruntung sebab asal kau tau tidak gampang menjadi sekretaris Uchiha-sama."

"Itu sih menurut nee-san tapi tidak menurut ku. Trus ketika aku protes dia malah..." Naruto spontan menghentikan ucapannya ketika teringat dengan perlakuan Sasuke padanya diruang kantor Sasuke tadi. Kontan wajahnya langsung memerah.

" _'Dia malah apa'_ Naru-chan ?" Tanya Konan bingung dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba berhenti bicara.

"Eh eh bukan apa-apa kok, Konan-nee." Jawab Naruto salah tingkah. "oh iya tadi Uchiha-sama menyuruh ku untuk bertemu dengan Konan-nee untuk menjelaskan apa-apa saja yang perlu ku ketahui sebagai sekretaris." Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ooh bilang dong..." kata Konan seakan lupa dengan pembicaraan yang sebelumnya.

"Hehehe lupa." Alasan Naruto sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Konan pun menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto yang perlu saya skip mengingat penjelasan Konan yang pasti akan menghabiskan durasi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah mengerti kan, Naru ?"Tanya Konan memastikan setelah menyelesaikan sesi penjelasannya.

Naruto mengangguk "Hm. Aku mengerti, nee-san. Nanti kalau ada yang tidak ku mengerti lagi aku boleh kan nanya lagi sama nee-san ?"

Konan tersenyum "Tentu dong Naru. Pokoknya kalau Naru butuh bantuan nee-san tinggal bilang saja." Konan mengusap-usap kepala Naruto sayang.

"Arigatou~ nee-san." Naruto tersenyum riang.

"Yang semangat ya. Jadi sekretaris ini tanggung jawabnya besar lho."Dukung Konan sekaligus mengingat kan.

" Aku akan berusaha, nee-san." Meskipun dalam hatinya masih mengumpat-umpat atasannya yang kampret bin mesum.

"Ooh jadi ini ya sekretaris baru nya Sasuke itu." Kata seseorang dibelakang Naruto. Konan dan Naruto pun menoleh kesumber suara.

"Halo !" sapa orang itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Sai-sama." Konan membalas sapaan orang yang dipanggil Sai itu dengan membungkukkan badannya sopan. Naruto hanya memandang bingung orang yang barusan menyapa mereka lebih tepatnya dirinya.

"Ah hahaha tak usah seformal itu, Konan-san. Cukup panggil Sai saja." Ujar Sai sambil garuk-garuk kepala yang author yakin tidak gatal.

Konan tersenyum."Maaf Sai-san. Terbiasa..." Sai hanya membalas dengan senyumannya dan beralih memandang Naruto yang sedang memasang ekspresi bingung plus penasaran.

Konan mengikuti arah pandang Sai. "Ah iya perkenalkan ini Uzumaki Naruto. Dia menjabat sebagai sekretaris nya Uchiha-sama." Ucap Konan memperkenalkan Naruto pada Sai. "Ayo Naruto beri salam."

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Salam Naruto sambil membungkukkan badan. Sai lagi-lagi tersenyum. Kata orang-orang sih biar awet muda.

"Nah Naruto perkenalkan ini Shimura Sai. Dia pengelola caffe terkenal di Jepang ini sekaligus temannya Uchiha-sama." Giliran Sai yang diperkenalkan Konan pada Naruto. Naruto hanya meng'ooh'kan tanda merespon.

"Jadi kamu ya sekretaris nya ?" ucap Sai mengganti topik. Ia meletakkan tangannya ke atas meja Konan dan bertopang dagu memandang Naruto minat.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah polos. _'Kawai ne~'_ inner Sai. Sai memperhatikan penampilan Naruto dengan cara memandangnya dari atas ke bawah dan kembali lagi ke atas yang membuat Naruto risih.

"Ha-ah akhirnya Sasuke mau juga memperkerjakan seorang sekretaris. Ku kira selamanya dia bakalan kerja solo hehehe." Ujar Sai sambil terkekeh.

"Memangnya selama ini sekretaris nya kemana ?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Selama ini Uchiha-sama tidak mau memperkerjakan seorang sekretaris apalagi sekretaris nya perempuan." Celetuk Konan ikut nimbrung dalam obrolan.

"Lho kenapa begitu ? Kan biasanya seorang atasan itu wajib mempunyai sekretaris." Tanya sekaligus jawab Naruto.

Konan mengendikkan bahu. "Tidak ada yang tau alasannya kenapa. Jika ditanya, Uchiha-sama tidak pernah mau bilang."

Naruto hendak bertanya lagi namun dipotong oleh Sai. "Suatu hari nanti mungkin dia akan mengatakannya padamu." Naruto hanya mengangguk dan terdiam.

"Oh ya aku ingin bertemu dengan bosmu. Bisakah kau mengantarkan ku keruangannya ?" pinta Sai yang sebenarnya modus sih.

"Lho ? Katanya teman Uchiha-sama masa' gak tau ruangannya ?" tanya Naruto polos plus tak sopan. Tuh kan, Naruto saja yang polos tahu (baca : tak sadar) kalau Sai ingin memodusinya.

Konan langsung menghadiahi kepala Naruto dengan jitakan pelan. "Kau ini Naruto. Dasar tidak sopan." Sungut Konan. Sai hanya tersenyum maklum melihat kepolosan Naruto. Untung saja Sai orangnya ramah dan penyabar jika tidak, mungkin saja Naruto sudah di sate saat itu juga.

"Maafkan dia, Sai-san. Dia masih baru disini. Tolong maklumi." Mohon Konan menundukkan kepalanya serta ikut menundukkan kepala Naruto tanda minta maaf.

"Hahaha tidak apa-apa. Aku bias memakluminya." lagi-lagi Sai tersenyum.

"Nah Naruto, cepat antarkan Sai-san ke ruangan Uchiha-sama." Perintah Konan yang langsung di turuti Naruto.

"Mari ikuti saya, Sai-sama." Naruto berujar sopan seraya melangkah dengan Sai mengikutinya dibelakang.

"Jangan pakai embel-embel _'sama'_. Cukup panggil Sai saja biar terdengar akrab."

"eh baiklah, Sai." Ucap Naruto yang agak canggung menyebut nama Sai tanpa embel-embel apapun.

"Tak ku sangka type Sasuke benar-benar menarik. Dia memang pintar memilih." Celetuk Sai sambil memandang Naruto.

Naruto hanya memandang bingung Sai. "Maksudnya ?"

"ah bukan apa-apa." Jawab Sai sekedarnya. Tak lupa senyuman yang masih setia bertengger(?) di wajahnya.  
.

.

.

.

Sekarang ini Sai sudah berada diruangan Sasuke setelah diantar Naruto tadi sedangkan Naruto berada di meja sekretaris diluar ruangan Sasuke. Sai memperhatikan sang objek yang cuek dan hanya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dari awal dia datang seakan tidak mempedulikan kehadiran Sai.

"Tak ku sangka akhirnya kau mempekerjakan seorang sekretaris, Sasuke. Kukira kau bakalan betah sendirian tanpa sekretaris. Apa karna kau sudah kewalahan dengan berkas-berkas itu ?" Tanya Sai memulai pembicaraan.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari ?" bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah nanya balik dan mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sai yang sebelumnya.

Sai terkekeh. "Seperti biasa kau selalu to the point."

"Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak suka basa-basi." Ucap Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan berkas-berkas nya yang menggunung itu.

"Baiklah, tuan irit kata." Ejek Sai bermaksud menggoda Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Neji mengajak kita kumpul-kumpul ditempat biasa. Yang lainnya bakalan ikut kok. Dia memintaku untuk mengajakmu." kata Sai menjelaskan perihal kedatangannya.

"Kalau hanya ingin bilang itu kau tinggal menelfonku."

"Malas. Lagian kebetulan aku sedang berada didekat sini jadi sekalian saja mampir. Lumayan, sekalian bertemu teman lama." jelas Sai. Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Bagaimana kau mau ikut ?" lanjutnya.

"Hn."

"Oh ayolah, Sasuke. Jangan begitu. Sudah lama kita tidak kumpul lagi semenjak 5 bulan yang lalu. Kita butuh hiburan dan kaulah yang paling membutuhkannya. Jangan terlalu terlena dengan pekerjaan mu Sasuke. Kau butuh refreshing." Sai terus melobi Sasuke agar Sasuke mau ikut.

"Aku sibuk." ucap Sasuke singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Ha-ah kau ini tidak seru. Kau itu terlalu kaku, Sasuke. Shikamaru saja yang paling malas dan hobi tidur mau ikut, Suigetsu dan Juugo juga ikut berpartisipasi, Utakata, si kembar Sakon/Ukon dan Kidomaru juga ada. Kau yang seorang mantan School Prince masa' gak ikut ? Come on, Sasuke. Sekali-sekali bersenang-senang tiada salahnya kan." Sai terus memaksa.

"Hn, terserah." Sasuke menjawab cuek.

"Naah gitu dong, Sasuke. Dari tadi kek. Nanti malam jam 7 ditempat biasa, Sasuke. Usahakan kau jangan lembur."

"Hn."

"Ha-ah kau ini. Baiklah, aku permisi dulu." Pamit Sai seraya beranjak dari kursinya.

Sai melangkah kearah pintu, menggenggam knop pintu namun tidak langsung membukanya. Ia membiarkan tangannya menggantung disana dan berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya.

"Ngomong-ngomong sekretaris mu imut ya, Sasuke. Membuatku tak tahan untuk tidak 'memakan'nya." Pancing Sai ingin melihat reaksi Sasuke. Dan benar saja, Sasuke langsung menghentikan pekerjaan nya dan menatap tajam kearah Sai.

"Jangan macam-macam kau, Sai. Dia milikku." Sasuke berucap tegas dengan mimik yang serius. Reaksi yang luar biasa menurut Sai.

"Wow wow santai dong sas, jangan marah-marah. Kau ini belum apa-apa udah klaim anak orang sembarangan." Sai mencoba ngajak bercanda Sasuke yang pada dasarnya tidak punya selera humoris. Sasuke hanya memberikan deathglare andalannya pada Sai.

"Ha-ah kau ini benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bercanda ya."Sai membalikkan badannya dan membuka pintu namun sebelum melangkah keluar Sai sempat berkata. "Setidaknya punya satu saingan gak masalah kan, Sasuke. Mari kita sama-sama berjuang untuk mendapatkan si kuning manis itu."

 **Blam**

Pintu pun tertutup meninggalkan Sasuke diruangannya yang sedang tersenyum sinis. "Tidak akan ku biarkan kau mendapatkan nya karena Naruto adalah milikku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto."

"Hm ?" Sahut Naruto menunda pekerjannya sebentar dan memandang ke sang atasan yang memanggilnya.

"Apa kau sudah mempelajari apa yang harus di lakukan seorang sekretaris sesuai perintahku ?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Sudah. Konan-nee juga memberikan berkas-berkas yang harus ku pelajari dan juga tentang proyek yang akan dibangun di Iwa."

"Bagus." Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

"Hanya itu ?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menaikkan alis. "Apanya ?"

"Kau kemari hanya ingin menanyakan itu ? Heh, ku kira ada yang penting." Naruto celetuk seenaknya. Tak sopan sekali Naruto ini. -_-

Hening beberapa saat sampai-

"Gyaaaa !" Suara Naruto yang memekakkan telinga. "Apa-apaan kau, Teme !" Teriak Naruto tak terima sambil memegang pipi kirinya yang telah menjadi korban gigitan mesum Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahu acuh. "Anggap saja itu hukumanmu karena telah berbicara tak sopan padaku."

"grr… tapi kan tak harus main gigit-gigitan. Kau kira aku ini apa ? Makanan ?" Naruto mendumel tak karuan. Tangannya sibuk menggosok-gosok pipinya, bermaksud menghilangkan bekas kemesuman(?) Sasuke.

"Siapa suruh kau tak sopan. Aku ini atasanmu jadi kau harus bersikap sopan padaku atau…" Sasuke meletakkan sikunya di atas meja kerja Naruto –yang menjadi pembatas antara dia dan Naruto-. "…kau ingin aku menggigit daerah yang lain seperti disini mungkin." Ucap Sasuke sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke arah bawah meja dan membelai sensual paha Naruto.

Sontak Naruto langsung kaget dan berdiri dengan cepat. "Berhenti menyentuhku, dasar hentai !" Teriak Naruto kelepasan.

Naruto refleks menutup mulutnya ketika sadar barusan saja ia mengatai atasannya. Beruntung lantai 100 tidak banyak karyawan disana sehingga tak perlu takut terdengar ataupun dilihat oleh karyawan maupun karyawati yang berlalu lalang. Sasuke yang barusan dikatai 'hentai' oleh sekretarisnya itu bukannya marah justru malah tersenyum mesum.

"aw~ kau berani juga ya, manis. Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani mengataiku secara langsung seperti ini dan sepertinya kau memang benar-benar ingin dihukum." Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan langsung menarik tangannya.

"ah tidak, lepaskan. Gomen~ gomen~ aku tak sengaja. Aku- huwaa apa-apaan kau, teme. Cepat turunkan aku." Naruto panik ketika tiba-tiba saja Sasuke langsung memanggulnya bak karung beras dan membawanya ke dalam ruangannya.

"Te-teme ka-kau mau apa ?" Naruto mulai merasakan firasat tak enak. Tubuhnya langsung mengejang ketika merasakan elusan dibokong sekseh nya.

"Tentu saja _'_ menghukum' mu, manis." Jawab Sasuke seraya menyeringai mesum yang tak bisa dilihat Naruto.

"TIDAAAKKK !"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Aiko Vallery** **:** haha arigatou ne~ nih udah lanjut ^^

 **Elysifujo** **:** haha ya iyalah namanya juga Sasu *dichidori

 **vira-hime** **:** itu sudaaaah XD

 **SN :** arigatou~ itu udah lanjut

 **SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki** **:** aw~ makaciiih (plak) ne~ yoroshiku. Hmm ikuti aja terus ceritanya ya hehe

 **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii** **:** ini sudah lanjut, arigatou~ udah mau baca ^^

 **HiNa devilujoshi** **:** wusshh itu update hehe :v

 **Neko Twins Kagamine** **:** Arigatou~

 **Dahlia Lyana Palevi** **:** itu sudah ^^

 **Arum Junnie** **:** haha namanya juga sekretaris :v

 **SNlop** **:** hehe arigatou~ udah mau baca

 **xapier rivanea huges** **:** Waduuh ternyata kamu mesum juga yak hehe #plak

 **yutha :** hehe arigatou~ udah mau baca. Itu udah di update

 **yuvikimm97** **:** bukan kayaknya lagi, emang mesum kok haha #hajared

 **cloudyeye** **:** iya sama2, terimakasih juga udah mau baca ff abal2 Itsu. Itu udah lanjut :3

 **virgo31** **:** hehe arigartou~ duuh diriku jadi mayuu nih (pegang kedua pipi) #Readers : Najis

 **choikim1310** **:** heee kurang panjangkah ? hmm sudah Itsu duga (plak) nah moga aja chapter yang ini panjang yak XD

 **Akane-Rihime** **:** itu udah lanjut :v

 **usaginohime99** **:** hehehe arigatou~. Err… sejak kapan Itsu di grup SasuNaru lovers yak #plak

 **akara katsuki :** itu sudah lanjut ^^

 **Kucing manis :** arigatou~ udah mau baca. Itu udah lanjut :3

 **D.A.P :** are~ kamu gak liat tanda 'tbc' disana yak. Aduh-aduh (geleng2)

 **Kris hanhun** **:** hee kurang panjang yak ? hoo mudah2an aja yg ini panjang hehe iie, do itashimashite

 **d14napink :** okeh2 ini udah lanjut ^^

 **InmaGination** **:** iya kasihan ya narunya (plak) arigatou~ udah mau baca

 **uzumaki megami** **:** itu udah lanjut :3

 **shiraishi connan** **:** hehe arigatou~ itu udah lanjut

 **Guest :** heee kurang panjaan ? nangguunggg? *plak (lebay) ini udah lanjut, arigatou~ udah mau baca


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai hai hai minna~  
I'm back again :3  
Fufufufu :v**

 **Waaah sudah berapa bulan Itsu gak nge-publish yak :v #DihajarReaders**

 **Gomen atas keterlambatan update-annya te-he *garuk2kepala**

 **Seperti alasan-alasan sebelumnya, Itsu lagi sibuk dengan urusan di DuTa ya maklumlah :v**

 **Dan satu lagi karena ff yang satu lagi Itsu lagi kagak ada ide alias buntu jadinya Itsu update yg ini te-he *garuk2 kepala (R : Kok terkesan kayak pelarian ya -_-")**

 **Tak Itsu sangka, banyak sekali yang menagih cerita Itsu yang abal ini, Itsu merasa terhura :')**

 **Itsu gak jamin chap yang ini bakalan seru karena sepertinya chap ini pendek (^0^!) tapi semoga aja lah yak haha #plak**

 **Dozo ^^**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : MK (Malu-malu Kambing... *dihajar Masashi Kishimoto)  
Genre : Romance, Drama (maybe)  
Rate : T (cari aman)**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru (paling UTAMA), Slight SaiNaru, ItaDei and Others  
Warnings : Yaoi, BL, AU, gaje, abal, Typo(s), kata-kata yang aduhai amburadulnya, OOC, PervertSasuXCuteNaru de el el :v**

 **Okeh2 langsung saja**

 **Happy Reading minna~**

 **Don't like don't read**

* * *

Suasana hening adalah suasana yang paling di sukai Sasuke karena tenang dan juga jauh dari kata bising membuat Sasuke lebih gampang berkonsentrasi. Ketenangan adalah ciri khas dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke sehingga ia paling tidak tahan dengan kebisingan meskipun itu kecil sekalipun. Sasuke tampak fokus dengan berkas-berkas yang ada di mejanya, ntah berkas apa itu author pun tak mau tahu yang pasti Sasuke harus menyelesaikan laporan-laporan ini karena Sasuke ingin waktu santai sedikit lebih lama. Soal ajakan Sai, Sasuke tak terlalu memikirkannya sebab ia pun memang tak berniat datang karena menurutnya membuang-buang waktu. Lebih baik waktu luangnya itu di pakai buat bersantai di rumah sambil membaca buku atau menonton berita dengan di temani secangkir black coffe. Kebiasaan Sasuke yang sudah lama hilang semenjak ia menggantikan kakaknya yang mengundurkan diri dari jabatan yang di pegang Sasuke sekarang ini dan lebih memilih menjadi chef di sebuah restoran yang di bangunnya sendiri. Iya sih, restoran itu sudah terkenal karena pemiliknya dari chef terkenal pula yang tak lain kakak Sasuke sendiri, Uchiha Itachi yang sekarang telah menikah dengan seorang janda –atau duda- yang bernama Uchiha Deidara yang di tinggal mati oleh suaminya.

Lagi serius-seriusnya mengerjakan tugas laporan sambil memikirkan yang tak penting juga sih tiba-tiba saja ada setumpuk berkas yang di hempaskan dengan cukup kuat dan dengan sengaja juga yang sontak membuat Sasuke langsung terlonjak kaget.

 **Braak**

"Ini laporan baru dari Iwa." Ucapan bernada ketus memasuki gendang telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya menangkap ekspresi muka masam plus bibir manyun menjadi pemandangan yang sedang di lihatnya saat ini. Kapan Naruto masuknya ? Perasaan Sasuke saja atau memang Naruto tak mengucapkan salam atau apa gitu ketika masuk ke ruangannya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Naruto membalikkan badannya dan melangkah keluar ruangan Sasuke meninggalkan sang atasan yang sudah terbengong-bengong sendiri melihat sikap sekretaris barunya itu. Setelah lepas dari rasa bengongnya, rasa takjub yang merasuki Sasuke sekarang. Ia takjub pada sekretarisnya yang begitu ya bisa di bilang tak sopan dan lancang pada pimpinan yang telah mempekerjakannya apalagi ini adalah hari pertama Naruto bekerja. Wah wah wah Sasuke benar-benar kagum.

Namun Sasuke tak bisa menyalahkan Naruto sebab ia sendirilah yang membuat Naruto jadi bersikap lancang seperti itu padanya jadi intinya yang salah di sini ialah dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ? Yuk, mari kita undur waktunya sebentar.

 **Flashback**

 _"Tentu saja 'menghukum' mu, manis." Jawab Sasuke seraya menyeringai mesum yang tak bisa dilihat Naruto._

 _"TIDAAAKKK !"_

 _Sasuke membawa Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangannya lalu ia membaringkan tubuh Naruto di sofa yang memang tersedia di ruangannya kemudian menindih Naruto yang wajahnya sudah pucat dan berkeringat dingin._

 _"Lepas ! Lepaskan aku !" Naruto memberontak di bawah kuncian Sasuke._

 _"Hmm tidak akan. Ini adalah hukumanmu karena telah berani mengataiku !" Sasuke melesakkan wajahnya ke perpotongan bahu dan leher Naruto, menghirup aroma citrus yang mampu menenangkannya. Ia suka dengan wangi tubuh Naruto. Terasa menyegarkan baginya. "Kau wangi, Naru."_

 _Perkataan Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto merinding. "Hei ! Hei ! Jangan macam-macam ya ! Aw jangan di gigit ! Auuh nnghh." Naruto menjerit merasakan gigi Sasuke menggigit leher Naruto namun detik kemudian mengerang merasakan jilatan di susul hisapan Sasuke di lehernya hingga menimbulkan bercak kemerahan di sana._

 _Tangan Sasuke tak tinggal diam. Ia mengunci kedua tangan Naruto dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya menggerayangi tubuh Naruto lalu membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu hingga mengekpos tubuh bagian depan Naruto, dari dada hingga perut ratanya. Namun ketika Sasuke hendak memberikan tanda di dada mulus Naruto tiba-tiba saja ketukan pintu terdengar di sertai suara seorang wanita._

 _Tok tok tok_

 _"Permisi, Uchiha-sama. Saya ingin mengantarkan berkas-_

 _Wanita yang masuk ke ruangan Sasuke yang ternyata adalah Konan langsung terdiam menyaksikan pemandangan –ekhem- yang tersaji di depan matanya yang mana Sasuke menindih Naruto dengan wajah berada di dada Naruto yang terbuka namun mata kedua pria itu sama-sama memandang ke arahnya dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Naruto dengan wajah memerah sempurna plus wajah syok karena tak sengaja kepergok sama Konan. Sasuke hanya memasang muka datar namun tak senang karena acara ehem-ehemnya terganggu._

 _"Ano… Sepertinya saya mengganggu."Ujar Konan salah tingkah dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung bertengger di pelipisnya._

 _Sasuke hendak menjawab namun yang terdengar bukan kalimat melainkan jerit kecil. "Aduh !"_

 _Sasuke melepas kedua tangan Naruto dan beralih mengelus tulang keringnya yang menjadi korban tendangan sang sekretaris. Naruto langsung merapikan pakaiannya dan bergegas keluar ruangan Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya tak mau bertemu pandang dengan Konan karena tak kuasa menahan malu._

 **End Flashback**

Ya kalau di telisik dengan teliti sih memang dia yang salah. Tiba-tiba Sasuke tersenyum kecil mengingat sekretarisnya itu begitu manis hingga ia jadi tak berselera untuk memarahinya. Sasuke hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkas merajuk Naruto tadi yang persis seperti anak-anak yang ngambek tak di bolehin bermain oleh orang tuanya. Tapi bagaimanapun Sasuke harus minta maaf dengan sekretarisnya itu karena memang dia yang salah. Sasuke kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya agar bisa cepat-cepat minta maaf dengan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di luar ruangan, tampak Naruto yang sedang melamun memikirkan sesuatu. Laporan yang seharusnya dikerjakannya hanya di anggurinnya begitu saja di atas meja kerjanya. Ingatan beberapa jam lalu saat ia keluar dari ruangan Sasuke masih terus berputar di pikirannya dan lagi setelah ia keluar dari ruangan Sasuke –yang tak sengaja kepergok- beberapa menit kemudian Konan keluar dari ruangan dan langsung menggodanya ketika tampangnya terlihat Konan.

 **Flashback (again)**

 _Setelah Naruto keluar ruangan, Sasuke kembali ke mode Uchiha nya seperti biasa. Konan juga berusaha bersikap biasa meskipun suasana jadi terasa awkward setelah kepergian Naruto tadi._

 _Naruto meneruskan kembali pekerjaannya yang tadi sempat tertunda dikarenakan sang atasan yang kelewat mesum itu. Tak lama pintu ruangan sang atasan terbuka dan keluarlah Konan. Naruto langsung menundukkan kepalanya malu._

 _Konan memasang ekspresi jahil. "Ciee yang dapat 'tanda' dari Uchiha-sama." Goda Konan yang membuat Naruto langsung kaget setengah mati ketika ia baru sadar kalau ada tanda yang di tinggalkan Sasuke di lehernya dan sialnya, Konan sudah melihatnya. Cepat-cepat tangannya menutupi lehernya._

 _"Tak perlu di tutup-tutup lagi. Sudah kelihatan kok." Konan mendatangi meja Naruto dan berdiri di depannya. "Ciee Naru-chan. Pasti seneng tuh di grepe-grepe Uchiha-sama, secara Uchiha-sama itu tampan dan keren. Beruntungnya dirimu, bikin iri saja~." Konan tak henti-hentinya menggoda Naruto yang wajahnya sudah menyaingi merahnya kepiting rebus._

 _"Konan-nee apa-apaan sih ! Siapa yang senang di grepe-grepe oleh orang mesum seperti dia, yang ada aku-nya malah kesal karena telah ternodai oleh tangan mesumnya !" Sungut Naruto dengan ekspresi galak yang malah menambah kadar keimutannya. "Dan lagi, ingat Konan-nee ! Konan-nee itu sudah menikah, dengan saudara sepupuku lagi. Aku aduin ke Yahiko-nii baru tau rasa." Ancam Naruto dengan mata di pelotot-pelototin yang malah membuat mata biru shappire-nya seperti mata anak kucing yang memelas. Ah sepertinya mau ekspresi galak atau marah pun Naruto sama saja deh, pasti tak pernah jauh-jauh dari kata manis._

 _Konan berdecak. "Ck, ya elah Naru-chan. Bercanda aja kale. Gitu aja marah !"_

 _"Habisnya Konan-nee nyebelin." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya ngambek._

 _"Eh Naru-chan, sepertinya Uchiha-sama tertarik padamu deh." Konan mengalihkan topik dan langsung memasang ekspresi serius._

 _"Usah sok tau deh, nee-san." Jawab Naruto cuek dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanya._

 _"Iih kamu ini. Beneran lho. Buktinya kenapa Uchiha-sama mau melakukan ehm… ah… err… ya if you know what I mean-lah."_

 _"Itu karena dia mesum." Naruto menjawab singkat._

 _Konan mendengus. "Kalau memang iya mesum, kenapa dia melakukannya hanya padamu ?" Pertanyaan Konan membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti._

 _"Maksud nee-san ?"_

 _"Asal kamu tau lagi ya Naru-chan. Dulu memang pernah Uchiha-sama mempekerjakan seorang sekretaris sebelum dirimu tapi sudah lama juga sih. Ya sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu lah tapi dia tak pernah sama sekali memperlakukan sekretarisnya terdahulu seperti dirimu." Konan memulai cerita._

 _"Dia bekerja tanpa adanya sekretaris selama 2 tahun ?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya, Konan mengangguk. "Sugooiii !" Kagum Naruto._

 _"Setiap sekretaris yang dipekerjakan Uchiha-sama itu wanita semua namun sifat-sifat sekretarisnya tidak ada yang satu pun di sukai Uchiha-sama karena kerjaan mereka bukannya mengerjakan yang di perintahkan Uchiha-sama justru malah sibuk mencari perhatian Uchiha-sama dengan bertanya ini itu yang berujung tak selesai dan lagi sifat genitnya itu membuat Uchiha-sama risih. Bahkan ada lagi yang terang-terangan mengajak kencan Uchiha-sama yang notabene atasannya. Makanya Uchiha-sama kapok mempunyai sekretaris karena tak ada yang beres satu pun. Pasti tak sampai 2 bulan, ia langsung memecat sekretarisnya." Konan bercerita panjang lebar yang di dengar serius oleh Naruto._

 _"Nee-san tau itu semua darimana ?"_

 _"Ck, Naru-chan, Naru-chan." Konan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kamu kira nee-san bekerja di sini baru satu hari ? Asal kamu tau aja ya, nee-san sudah hampir 6 tahun kerja di sini makanya nee-san sangat tahu seluk beluk perusahaan ini dan soal tau tentang Uchiha-sama, Kadang Uchiha-sama curhat sama nee-san mengenai sikap sekretarisnya." Jelasnya. "Dan itu juga yang menjadi alasan kenapa nee-san di tempatkan di lantai teratas ini karena nee-san sudah banyak tahu mengenai perusahaan ini."_

 _"Apa Sasuke- maksudku Uchiha-sama curhat dengan Konan-nee sampai Konan-nee tahu banyak begitu ? Uwoo Uchiha-sama bisa curhat juga ?!" Naruto sudah beberapa kali di bikin kaget dengan fakta-fakta yang di beberkan oleh Konan._

 _Konan berpikir sejenak dengan meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu. "Ya gak bisa di bilang curhat juga sih. Dia hanya sering menyuruh nee-san untuk memberikan peringatan pada sekretarisnya setelah ia menceritakan sikap-sikap sekretarisnya yang begitu tak di sukainya. Dari situlah nee-san tau."_

 _Naruto meng'ooh'kan penjelasan Konan yang bisa di bilang panjang x lebar x luas itu. Naruto tak menyangka kalau Sasuke pernah mempekerjakan sekretaris sebelum dirinya. Ia kira Sasuke hanya bekerja solo tanpa adanya seorang sekretaris yang menemaninya._

 _Konan kembali melanjutkan. "Makanya nee-san sangat kaget ketika tahu bahwa kamu dijadikan sekretaris olehnya meskipun ia tahu kamu melamar pekerjaan di sini sebagai administrasi. Jadi apa namanya kalau bukan tertarik ?"_

 _Naruto hanya diam saja. Ia bingung mau berkomentar apa. Ia pun juga penasaran kenapa Sasuke mempekerjakan dirinya sebagai sekretaris meskipun ia sudah sempat marah-marah pada atasannya itu yang justru malah berujung dengan ia di 'hukum'. Mengingat hal itu membuat Naruto jadi jengkel sendiri._

 _"Apalagi kau laki-laki, ya cukuplah membuat ia merasa lega. Mungkin." Ucap Konan lalu kemudian terkekeh geli. "Sudah dulu ya Naru-chan. Ntar kalau ada waktu luang, kita ngobrol lagi, oke. Jaa ne~." Konan melambaikan tangan dan meninggalkan Naruto yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri._

 **End Flashback (again)**

Naruto terus memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang di sampaikan Konan padanya itu apakah benar kenyataannya. Kalau boleh jujur, dia juga sedikit, ingat SEDIKIT penasaran kenapa atasan mesumnya itu mempekerjakannya sebagai sekretaris yang pada dasarnya ia melamar menjadi administrasi. Bahkan atasannya itu pakai acara memaksa segala lagi dan jangan lupa juga err… _ancaman_ dan _hukumannya_ itu.

Naruto baru mulai kerja hari ini tapi terasa seperti sudah lama sekali ia bekerja di sini mengingat sikap –kurang ajar- nya dan juga sikap –mesum- atasannya menggambarkan mereka sudah kenal lama dan begitu akrab padahal jumpa saja baru tadi itupun karena urusan pekerjaan.

Naruto menghela nafas dan masih tenggelam dengan dunianya sendiri tak menyadari bahwa orang yang di lamunkan sedari tadi sudah berdiri di hadapannya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di hadapan Naruto tapi sepertinya roh Naruto sedang tidak ada di raganya.

"Naruto ? Hei, Naruto." Sasuke, sang atasan heran melihat tingkah sekretaris barunya ini. Sudah sekitar tujuh menit yang lalu ia berdiri di sini tapi tak di gubris sama sekali oleh sekretarisnya.

"Hello, Naruto. Earth to Naruto." Sasuke menjentik-jentikkan jarinya tepat di depan wajah Naruto namun orang yang di maksud tetap tak bergeming sama sekali. Sedetik kemudian seringai langsung terpampang di wajah Sasuke. Sepertinya ia mempunyai niat mesum.

Cup

Dan ternyata itu benar. Sasuke yang tak tahan melihat wajah manis Naruto di tambah saat ini Naruto sedang melamun sehingga ekspresinya itu seperti minta _di makan_ , langsung saja ia mengecup bibir ranum Naruto yang tampak mengundang itu. Di tambah lagi dari awal bertemu Sasuke memang sudah tak tahan dengan bibir merah menggoda itu yang seakan berkata _'makan aku, makan aku'_. Sasuke yang merasa mendapat undangan –khayalannya- seperti itu tentu saja tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang sudah ada di depan mata.

Hmm, Naruto belum bereaksi. Kembali Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto di susul dengan lumatan kecil dan barulah Naruto bereaksi.

"KYAAA~ !" Waw, reaksi yang mengejutkan.

Duak

"Augh…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, tuan mesum ?!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke yang kini sedang mengelus kepalanya yang barusan saja mendapatkan geplakan 'cinta' dari sekretarisnya.

"Menciummu." Jawab Sasuke santai sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya berusaha bersikap _cool_ meskipun kepalanya masih berdenyut-denyut.

"Makanya aku tanya kenapa kau menciumku ?" Naruto berkacak pinggang, kesal dengan sikap atasannya yang seenak rambut pantat ayamnya ini.

"Habisnya kau ku panggil-panggil tidak dengar, seperti raga yang kehilangan rohnya." Sasuke menjawab cuek lalu kembali melanjutkan. "Jadinya ya aku cium saja dan untungnya kau langsung sadar setelah aku cium. Apa begitu menggairahkannya kah ciumanku sehingga kau langsung sadar ?" Goda Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan seringai mesumnya yang sukses membuat Naruto merinding.

"Dasar kau MESUM ! Ya, Tuhan, cobaan apa yang hendak Kau berikan padaku sehingga aku mendapatkan atasan mesum seperti ini." Ratap Naruto sekaligus menyindir Sasuke dengan lirikan yang hanya di tanggapi dengan tampang datar Sasuke. Waw, cukup berani juga ya Naruto berkata seperti itu pada atasannya.

"Nanti siang kita akan makan siang bersama sekaligus sebagai permintaan maafku atas kejadian tadi." Sasuke tak menggubris ratapan Naruto dan langsung mengganti topik seenak jidatnya.

Naruto langsung merasakan lemas di seluruh tubuhnya. "Kenapa kau membahasnya ? Kau membuatku mengingatnya lagi padahal aku sudah lupa tadi." Naruto menangkup kedua pipinya dengan kedua lengannya yang bertumpu di atas meja.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Oh ya ? Sebegitu kesalnya kah kau dengan kejadian tadi sampai-sampai tak mau mengingatnya ? Atau kau ingin mengulang kembali kejadian tadi ?" Sasuke tersenyum mesum dengan mencondongkan badannya sehingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup dekat dengan Naruto. Bahkan Naruto harus memundurkan kepalanya.

Naruto refleks langsung memundurkan tubuhnya. "Jangan coba-coba atau kau ingin aku memukul kepalamu lagi !" Ancam Naruto sambil mengacungkan kepalan tinjunya di depan hidung Sasuke.

Sasuke menegakkan kembali badannya lalu mengendikkan bahu. Tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan ancaman Naruto. Sekalipun memang benar Naruto akan memukul kepalanya lagi seperti tadi tinggal di balas saja kan. Naruto memberikan kesakitan di ubun-ubun kepalanya dan ia akan membalas dengan _kenikmatan tiada tara_ pada Naruto. Beres.

"Jadi bagaimana ? Kau mau kan ?"

"Hah ?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Tawaran makan siangku tadi. Kau mau kan ? Tenang saja aku yang traktir."

Langsung di sambut antusias oleh Naruto. "Hounto ? Kalau begitu aku mau ramen."

"Kau makan ramen ? Makan makanan yang tidak sehat ?"

Naruto yang mendengar makanan kesukannya di bilang makanan tak sehat langsung protes. "Enak saja ! Ramen adalah makanan favoritku tau dan lagi makanan itu bukan makanan yang tak sehat. Ramen itu enak dan lezat." Naruto menjelaskan dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Penuh lemak begitu di bilang enak ? Heh, sepertinya ada yang salah denganmu." Sasuke tak henti-hentinya mengejek baik orangnya maupun makanan yang di suka orangnya.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku tak mau makan siang denganmu. Ramen atau tidak sama sekali." Ancam Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan kedua pipi yang di gembungkan. Pose ngambek khas ala Naruto.

Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto sejenak lalu kemudian menghela nafas. "Baiklah, baiklah." Sasuke mengalah daripada Naruto tak memaafkannya lebih baik ia menuruti permintaan sekretarisnya yang sepertinya masih terlihat childish itu yang tak sesuai dengan usinya. Dan lagi ia pun bingung, sudah berapa kali Naruto mengancamnya dan ancaman ia turuti begitu saja. Heh, benar-benar manusia ajaib. Mampu mengubah Sasuke yang terkenal dingin dan angkuh itu menjadi mesum dan jahil dalam sekejap dan itu hanya akan di lakukan Sasuke kepada sekretaris manisnya ini. Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ichiraku Ramen

Tampak dua pria yang begitu kontras baik dari segi sifat maupun warna. Yang satu terang yang satu gelap, yang satu manis yang satu tampan, yang satu ceria yang satu dingin, yang satu makan dengan beringas yang satu makan dengan tenang. Cukup penggambarannya yang sudah pasti tahu ciri khas siapakah itu.

Yap Uzumaki Naruto selaku sekretaris sedang makan siang dengan atasannya Uchiha Sasuke yang saat ini mereka duduk di posisi paling pojok di mana tempat duduk favorit Naruto. Yeah, Naruto adalah pelanggan tetap di Ichiraku Ramen sampai-sampai paman penjual ramen yang bernama Teuchi itu sampai hapal tempat duduk Naruto dan juga pesanan Naruto tanpa harus repot-repot memesan lagi.

"Oh iya, Naruto." Sasuke membuka suara.

"Hum ?" Naruto merespon sambil meminum jus jeruknya.

"Nanti malam aku ada pertemuan dengan teman-temanku dan aku ingin kau ikut denganku."

Dahi Naruto berkerut tanda bingung. "Pertemuan apa ?"

Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Hanya pertemuan biasa. Bukan resmi."

"Ooh tapi kenapa aku harus ikut ?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Pokoknya kau harus ikut dan tak ada penolakan." Sifat ditaktor Sasuke mulai keluar. Naruto hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal dengan sifat atasannya yang seenaknya ini. Bakal saja nih orang adalah atasannya, kalau tidak sudah pasti kebiri Naruto, atau mungkin tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terdengar suara alunan lagu di bar club yang bisa terbilang mewah itu. Bar club ? Benar, Bar club ini bukan sembarangan bar. Bar ini termasuk salah satu bar terkenal dan termewah di Jepang maka yang masuk pun bukan orang-orang yang sembarangan pula, orang-orang yang seperti Sasuke lah yang rata-rata datang kesini dan tak bakalan ada orang-orang kere yang akan bisa dijumpai disini. Bahkan bar ini tidak seperti bar-bar biasa yang mengharuskan berdugem-dugem dilantai dansa yang penuh sesak dengan orang yang menari. Bar ini mempunyai penyanyinya sendiri serta penari latarnya. Jadi pelanggan tak perlu ikut berjoget-joget ria, mereka hanya duduk manis dan menonton, menikmati pertunjukan. Ya bisa di bilang mirip dengan _Casino_ namun tanpa adanya permainan-permainan ataupun meja judi.

Sasuke dan Naruto –yang dipaksa ikut- sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan teman-temannya. Dan ia melihat ada seseorang yang melambai ke arahnya yang langsung bisa di kenali Sasuke yang tak lain orang itulah yang mengundangnya datang kemari. Sasuke mengajak Naruto untuk bergabung ke sana.

"Hai, Sasuke !" Sapa Sai. "Sudah ku duga kau tak menolak untuk gabung."

"Hn." Respon Sasuke seadanya. Ia duduk di sofa yang masih kosong di ikuti Naruto yang langsung duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hisashiburi ne~ Sasuke ! Ku kira kau tak bakalan ikut mengingat kau yang mengidap _workaholic_ itu !" Ejek seorang pria bergigi hiu dengan surai putihnya bernama Suigetsu.

"Urusai !" Ketus Sasuke. Sasuke melirik ke arah kirinya ke sofa panjang yang sudah ada manusia malas terbaring di sana.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu, Sasuke ?" Tanya Juugo, selaku sahabat Sasuke semasa sekolah dulu. Satu-satunya orang yang berbadan besar yang dari sekian orang yang berkumpul.

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu. "Seperti biasa. _Boring_."

Terdengar suara tawa dari pria berambut putih lainnya di sana. "Hahaha, sejak kapan kau tak menganggap semua hal itu membosankan, Sasuke." Celetuk Sakon.

Sang kembaran, Ukon pun menambahkan. "Kau benar. Kau sama dengan Shikamaru. Semua hal pasti di anggapnya merepotkan."

"Aku dengar itu." Sahut suara seseorang yang terbaring di sofa panjang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan yang sedang di bicarakan Ukon.

"Hei, kau jangan tidur saja, Shikamaru. Kita berkumpul di sini bukan untuk tidur." Utakata, satu-satunya orang yang memakai yukata yang datang ke tempat itu namun meskipun begitu tak menghilangkan aura gentle yang dimilikinya. Justru malah terkesan cocok dengannya.

Naruto, satu-satunya orang yang tak tahu apa-apa di tempat itu dan tak mengenal siapa-siapa selain Sasuke dan Sai di sana. Ya jelas, Sasuke atasannya sedangkan Sai adalah teman atasannya yang pernah di antarkannya ke ruangan Sasuke. Selebihnya ia tak mengenal siapa-siapa di situ. Uuh, kalau begini, mending dia tak usah ikut, bagus pulang saja tadi, pikir Naruto.

"Are~ siapa si _cutie_ ini, Sasuke ? Kau membawa partner tapi diam-diam saja. Setidaknya perkenalkan pada kami !" Kidoumaru, pemuda berkuncir tinggi berkulit coklat gelap memandang antusias ke arah Naruto yang sudah memang kikuk dari tadi. Bergabung dengan orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya adalah sesuatu hal yang tak di sukai Naruto.

"Waah tak ku sangka ternyata Sasuke juga turut serta membawamu." Ujar Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Kau mengenalnya ?" Tanya Suigetsu.

"Dia kan… Sekretarisnya Sasuke." Jawab Sai yang cukup membuat orang-orang yang duduk di sana terkejut. Semua yang ada di sana serentak melongo mendengar sesuatu hal yang tak biasa dari diri Sasuke kecuali seseorang yang masih betah terbaring di atas sofa.

"Hah ? Kau punya sekretaris, Sasuke ! Benar-benar mengejutkan !" Suigetsu memasang ekspresi 'sumveh lo' yang di anggap Sasuke berlebihan. Ya, memang berlebihan sih.

Wajar saja semua teman-teman Sasuke kaget ketika mendengar Sasuke mempunyai sekretaris di perusahaannya. Kalau orang-orang pada umumnya sih sudah hal yang lumrah, malah dikatakan wajib karena memang seorang pemimpin perusahaan itu pasti ada sekretarisnya. Tapi lain cerita dengan Sasuke, Sasuke yang dasarnya tak suka memakai jasa sekretaris tiba-tiba sudah punya sekretaris saja. Bagaimana teman-temannya tidak kaget ?

Sasuke mendengus lalu kemudian berkata. "Perkenalkan, dia sekretaris baruku. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto menganggukkan kepala sambil berkata dengan nada yang agak gugup. "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Oh ya kalian mau minum apa ? Biar ku pesankan. Tenang saja, malam ini aku yang traktir." Tawar Sai yang langsung di sambut antusias dan juga heboh oleh Suigetsu, Sakon/Ukon dan Kidoumaru. Selebihnya biasa saja.

Semuanya memesan termasuk Sasuke juga Naruto yang tentu saja di pesankan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memesan minuman alkohol berkadar rendah, ia sedang malas untuk mabuk-mabukkan malam ini sedangkan Naruto ia pesankan minuman soda. Ia tahu kalau Naruto salah satu orang yang tak kuat minum. Bisa runyam keadaannya kalau-kalau Naruto sampai mabuk.

"Perkenalkan namaku Utakata, senang berkenalan denganmu, Naru-chan." Utakata memperkenalkan diri dengan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Eh iya, senang berkenalan denganmu juga." Ketika Naruto hendak menyambut uluran tangan Utakata tiba-tiba saja tangannya sudah di sambar Sasuke duluan. "Ini minumanmu." Sasuke meletakkan minuman soda itu ke tangan Naruto langsung yang ternyata minuman mereka sudah datang. Alhasil ia tak jadi bersalaman dengan Utakata.

Utakata yang melihat itu menaikkan alisnya. Sepertinya Sasuke sengaja, pikirnya.

"Oh iya namaku Hozuki Suigetsu, panggil saja aku Suigetsu." Suigetsu menyeletuk sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto hingga jarak mereka begitu dekat.

Sasuke langsung mendorong kepala Suigetsu hingga sang empunya kepala kembali duduk di tempatnya. "Biasa saja kenalannya."

"Namaku Juugo. Yoroshiku, Naruto." Juugo tersenyum tipis memandang Naruto yang langsung di balas anggukan oleh Naruto. "Yoroshiku, Juugo-san."

Sosok yang masih terbaring di atas sofa panjang mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan mata yang masih terpejam sambil berkata. "Shikamaru." Lalu tangannya langsung jatuh terkulai begitu saja membuat orang-orang yang sedang berkumpul langsung sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Jangan lupakan kami. Aku Sakon dan ini adikku Ukon. Dan makhluk yang tak di inginkan yang di sana namanya Kidoumaru." Sakon menunjuk dirinya lalu kemudian pria di sampingnya lalu menunjuk seseorang yang duduk di sofa _single_.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'makhluk yang tak di inginkan' ?!" Protes Kidoumaru.

"Kalian kembar ya ?" Tanya Naruto antusias sambil memandang Sakon dan Ukon bergantian. Si kembar pun mengangguk tanda respon.

"Waah sugoiii. Aku jarang sekali bertemu dengan orang-orang kembar. Menurutku orang-orang kembar itu unik. Aku suka sekali dengan orang-orang kembar !" Antusiasme yang barusan di tunjukkan Naruto cukup membuat si kembar Sakon/Ukon seperti mendapatkan wangsit.

Seperti habis menang lotre, si kembar dengan mata bling-bling bertanya pada Naruto. "Hounto ?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Berarti kamu suka dengan kami kan !" Si kembar ngomong serentak.

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kalian salah paham." Celetuk Juugo.

Sakon dan Ukon kembali serentak menjawab. "Maksudnya ?"

"Yang di maksudkan Naruto itu dia suka dengan orang-orang yang kembar karena keunikannya ya mungkin dia kagum karena kalian mempunyai wajah yang sama. Bukan berarti dia suka dengan kalian." Jelas Juugo.

"Kalian gak usah ge'er deh. Ngarep di sukai sama bidadari." Ucapan pedas Suigetsu cukup membuat si kembar langsung pundung di tempat.

Naruto yang tak mengerti hanya memperlihatkan tampang polos dan bingung. Ia hanya tak sadar, telah membuat dua orang pundung dikarenakan ucapannya yang mampu membuat orang salah paham.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton sekaligus pendengar yang tak bisa di bilang setia juga mengingat ia hanya memasang tampang bosan semenjak ia datang kemari. Ia hanya duduk diam sambil menikmati minumannya dengan menyesapnya sesekali dan tak lama kemudian ia merasakan tepukan di bahunya.

 **Puk**

Seseorang menepuk bahu Sasuke dan ia pun menoleh.

 **Deg**

 _'Mengapa dia bisa ada disini ?'_ Inner Sasuke tak suka.

"Hai Sasuke !" Seorang wanita melambaikan tangannya sok manis ke arah Sasuke yang langsung saja di acuhkan.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Ih kau ini masih saja tak berubah dari dulu." Rajuk wanita itu pura-pura ngambek seraya duduk disebelah Sasuke. Mepet lagi.

"Hn. Mau apa kau disini, **Karin** ?" Tanya Sasuke acuh tak acuh. Ia menekankan kata di akhir kalimat tanda ia tak menyukai kehadiran wanita bernama Karin itu disini.

Orang yang dipanggil Karin itu cemberut sok manis yang membuat Sasuke ingin muntah.

"Jadi kau tak suka aku disini ? Padahal aku sudah senang bertemu dengan mu. Sudah lama sekali kan semenjak..." Omongan Karin terputus karena Sasuke menyelanya.

"Diamlah. Usah mengungkit-ungkit yang telah berlalu." Potong Sasuke tajam. Karin pun langsung bungkam setelah mendengar nada dingin yang di keluarkan Sasuke.

"Sedang apa kau disini, nenek lampir ? Bukannya sudah ku bilang kau tak perlu ikut kemari !" Suara Suigetsu sukses membuat Karin naik pitam di tambah lagi ia di panggil dengan sebutan 'nenek lampir' oleh pemuda bergigi hiu itu.

"Suka-suka aku dong ! Kau tak punya hak buat melarangku. Lagipula aku kesini hanya ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke. Jadi kau tak usah ikut campur !"

Dari awal datang kemari rasa bosan dan suntuk sudah menyerang Sasuke, kini malah ditambah pula dengan seseorang yang sangat tak ingin ia temui sampai kapanpun karena wanita yang sedang bergelayut manja di lengannya ini adalah masa lalunya yang sama sekali tak ingin di ingat-ingatnya lagi mengingat masa lalunya bersama wanita ini begitu kelam.

" _Sorry_ , Sasuke. Aku sudah melarang nenek lampir ini untuk tak ikut gara-gara ia mengetahui kalau kau juga datang. Ha-ah… sepertinya aku tak bisa melindungimu dari terkaman nenek lampir ini."

"Apa katamu !" Karin sewot mendengar ia terus-terusan di bilang 'nenek lampir'. Sudah tiga kali pula lagi.

Sasuke menghela napas sebentar lalu kemudian beranjak. Tak lupa membawa ikut serta sekretarisnya yang sedari tadi hanya diam menjadi pendengar yang budiman. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto yang begitu pas di genggamannya lalu membawanya keluar Bar Club setelah ia pamitan dengan teman-temannya bahwasannya ia pulang cepat malam ini yang tentu saja di respon dengan nada maklum oleh teman-temannya karena teman-teman Sasuke sudah mengerti alasannya kenapa Sasuke pulang. Tentu saja dikarenakan kehadiran wanita bersurai merah dan berkacamata yang sempat bergelayut manja pada Sasuke tadi yang kini memasang tampang kecewa melihat Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya bersama pria bersurai kuning yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya.

"Siapa pria berambut kuning itu ?"

"Untuk apa kau tahu ?" Respon Utakata menjawab pertanyaan Karin.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku !" Bentak Karin tak sabaran.

Para pria disana hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh tak peduli dengan Karin. Lalu kemudian seseorang yang sedari tadi hanya terbaring malas di sofa panjang pun akhirnya terbangun.

"Siapapun pria itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." Shikamaru membalas perkataan Karin sambil meraih segelas bir yang ada di atas meja.

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya denganku. Sasuke itu kan…

"Siapa ? Sasuke itu siapamu, hah !?" Suigetsu menyela cepat omongan Karin. "Setahuku kalian itu tidak ada hubungannya satu sama lain mengingat seseorang yang **merusak** hubungan itu sendiri." Sindiran Suigetsu membuat Karin tersentak. Karin langsung salah tingkah.

"Seingatku sih kalian Cuma sebatas mantan. Itu pun kalau Sasuke menganggap." Ucapan pedas Juugo cukup membuat Karin serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum di ulu hatinya. Juugo yang terkenal bersifat tenang bisa berkata begitu.

Shikamaru pun ikut menambahkan. "Sudahlah. Tak usah kau ganggu Sasuke lagi karena itu memang bukan urusanmu."

Karin yang sudah merasa dipojokkan menjadi kalap. Karin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Teriak Karin.

"Pertanyaan yang mana ? Kurasa kami tak perlu menjawab apa-apa darimu." Sakon merespon cepat pertanyaan Karin.

"Siapa pria yang bersama Sasuke tadi ?!"

"Entahlah. Cari tahu saja sendiri." Ukon menjawab cuek sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Karin yang merasa geram melihat sikap teman-temannya padanya. Teman ? Ya, awalnya mereka semua adalah teman-teman Karin namun dikarenakan suatu **hal** membuat teman-temannya itu tak suka lagi padanya sehingga tak peduli lagi padanya. Karin yang menyadari kehadirannya tak begitu di inginkan disini melihat para pria ini sedari tadi selalu menganggapinya dengan acuh dan masa bodo' membuat Karin langsung angkat kaki dari sana. Sebelumnya ia sempat mendorong salah satu botol bir yang ada diatas meja sehingga tumpah menggenang di atas meja namun para pria di depannya tetap acuh tak acuh saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain

Naruto hanya diam di kursinya sambil sesekali memandang ke arah Sasuke yang sedang serius menyetir. Saat ini ia berada dalam satu mobil dengan Sasuke, Sasuke bersikeras mengantarnya pulang meskipun dirinya sudah sempat menolak beberapa kali namun di karenakan Sasuke mengancam akan _menghukum_ nya lagi membuat ia mau tak mau mengalah. Ia pasrah saja ketika Sasuke mengantarnya pulang, dari pada di _hukum_ kan, pikirnya.

Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat serius namun ada sedikit ekspresi yang berbeda di sana. Tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang entah apa itu. Entahlah, Naruto agak bingung dengan ekspresi Sasuke saat ini.

"Ada apa, Naruto ?"

Naruto tersentak mendengar suara Sasuke bertanya padanya. Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemandangan yang ada di sampingnya ketika Sasuke balas meliriknya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak ada."

Sasuke diam sejenak lalu berkata " _Sou ka_."

"Oh iya, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu ?"

"Hn."

"Wanita berambut merah tadi itu siapa ? Kekasihmu ?"

 **Ckiiittt**

"Huwaaa ! _Teme_ , apa-apaan kau ini ! Jangan nge-rem mendadak gitu dong ! Kau ingin membuatku sakit jantung atau apa ?! Coba saja kalau ada nenek-nenek yang ikut di mobil ini, pasti sudah langsung ko'it di tempat." Mulut Naruto langsung nyerocos tidak karuan ketika melihat tingkah Sasuke yang seenaknya me-rem mendadak. Untung saja jalanan sedang sepi, coba kalau lagi ramai-ramainya. Bisa terjadi tabrakan beruntun kan.

"Jangan coba-coba…" Naruto agak tersentak mendengar nada dingin Sasuke dengan intonasi yang ditekan. "…membicarakannya." Naruto langsung merinding ketika Sasuke memandangnya tajam dengan aura yang tak bersahabat.

"A-a-aku kan ha-hanya bertanya. Ke-kenapa kau terlihat ma-marah ?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada gugup melihat Sasuke menatapnya seakan ingin memakannya bulat-bulat saja.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap jalanan lengang di depannya. "Dia hanya masa laluku."

' _Masa lalu ? Itu kan judul lagu yang sering aku dengerin di radio.'_ Inner Naruto ngawur.

"Aku tak ingin mengingatnya lagi." Naruto menatap Sasuke yang kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Seseorang yang paling kubenci karena telah mengkhianati kepercayaanku."

Naruto melihat Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya ke stir mobil. _'Sepertinya masa lalu yang kelam.'_

Tiba-tiba Sasuke tersenyum yang sukses membuat Naruto mengkerutkan dahi. Sasuke memandang Naruto yang hanya memandangnya bingung. Sasuke melepaskan _safety belt_ nya begitu pula dengan _safety belt_ Naruto. Dan selanjutnya yang tak di duga Naruto ialah Sasuke langsung membawanya ke pelukan erat yang mana Naruto tumben hanya diam saja.

"Tapi itu hanya masa lalu." Suara Sasuke kembali terdengar. "Karena saat ini aku sudah mempunyai masa depanku."

Di karenakan kepala Naruto bersandar ke dada Sasuke yang bidang membuat Naruto bisa mendengar suara detak jantung Sasuke yang begitu tenang. Cukup membuat semburat merah menjalar ke pipi Naruto.

"Naruto." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya lalu menangkup kedua pipi gembil Naruto. Wajah Naruto yang mungil dengan pipi _chubby_ nya membuat wajah Naruto kelihatan bulat ketika di tangkup oleh kedua tangan besar Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum geli. Naruto hanya memandangnya polos.

"Mulai detik ini, aku akan memulai lembaran hidupku yang baru dan mencapai masa depanku…" Sasuke menempelkan kening mereka berdua. "…bersamamu."

Naruto tak sempat menghindar ketika bibirnya di sambar oleh bibir Sasuke. Membawanya kedalam ciuman lembut dan memabukkan. Tak ada nafsu disana, hanya ada ketulusan dan kehangatan. Tanpa sadar Naruto memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Sasuke. Keduanya membagi kehangatan satu sama lain di malam yang dingin tanpa ada niat untuk berhenti.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Nyiahahaha ! *Keselek Meja**

 **Ecieee yang mupeng pengen** ** _lemon_** **tapi gak dapet wkwkwk :3**

 **Hehehe gomen ne~ yang merasa ketipu sama cerita Itsu soalnya rate nya kan udah jelas-jelas Itsu kasih tanda T yang artinya gak bakalan lemon dan gak bakalan naik muehehehe #Disambit**

 **Dan khusus kalian semua yang pengen lemon, jangan coba-coba mancing Itsu buat naikin rating ya ~_~**

 **Gara-gara kalian Sasuke jadi protes sama Itsu sampai di kejar-kejar pake chidori, kan gak elit banget author kece(?) begini di acung-acungin chidori (-_-")**

* * *

 **choikim1310** : Hei kamu ! Tolong jangan ngungkit2 masalah rate yak ! Nanti Itsu di kejar pake chidori lagi T_T

 **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii** : Masa' iya saingan Sasu kurang berat ? Ya udah tambah aja lagi, lalu di timbang, siapa tau udah berat :v *Ini Anak Ngomongin Apaan Sih (-_-")

 **yuvikimm97** : Kalau gak mesum, gak Sasu namanya :v

Ini udah lanjut :3

 **Kukuh Tersayongg** : Hah ? Liburan ? Itsu ada bikin liburan yak di sana atau Itsu yang lupa #plak

 **HiNa devilujoshi** : Namanya juga Sasu, sudah tentu pasti mesum #plak

Itu udah kelanjutannya ^^

 **Reiko Kanazawa** : APA ! Dimakan Ayam ?! Heleep heleep, selamatkan Naru

(Reiko : kok lu malah ikutan panik (-_-"), Itsu : Sorry, lupa :v)

 **Kuma Akaryuu** : Terimakasih juga sudah mau baca ^^

 **Yuui** : Itsu juga kasihan sama Naru *geleng2 prihatin #plak

Kok gitu ? Berarti Naru harus sama atasan mesumnya dong ketimbang Sai :3

 **Arum Junnie** : Di hukum apakah itu ? Kasih tau gak yaa~ #plak

 **Snlop** : Iya, Sasu mesum ya #Di chidori

 **Xhavier rivanea huges** :Ecieee yang nungguin sampai jamuran ecieee #Dihajar

Hehe gomen ne~ nih udah update :v

Dah jangan ngambek lagi ya ^^

 **virgo13** : hai~ ini udah update meskipun ngaret banget hehe gomen ne~

"ada saingannya ?" menurut kamu ada gak saingan Sasu ? :p

 **Aiko Vallery** : haha arigatou ne~ nih udah lanjut ^^

 **Dewi15** : Ini udah lanjut :3

 **Eun810** : Dasar mesum, pikirannya cuma rape mulu (-_-")

 **danang aji p** : Itsu paling gak tahan kalimatmu di bagian ini "pasti ini karena aku pernah reviuw author dulu"

Dari awal chap kan emang udah Itsu kasih tanda 'tbc', ya sudah tentu pasti lanjut dong (meskipun ngaret) jadinya bukan karena siapa2 atau apapun hehehe :v

Dan lagi, nama kamu kemaren yg mana lagi, Itsu bingung ~_~

 **nia** : Eits… jangan coba-coba, ini tetap T kok, rate tetap aman kok aman :v

 **Ariellin** : Ma'aciiih ^^ ini udah lanjut

 **Miko** : Arigato ne~ ^^

 **Shinji r** : yaaah udah update kok tapi gak kilat, yang ada ngaret muehehe #plak

 **SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki** : Setelah Itsu baca review darimu, Itsu jadi bingung :3

Ini sebenarnya kamu dukung siapa sih, Naru atau Sasu ? Itsu gagal paham ~_~

 **purple** : Ini udah lanjut, arigatou~ udah mau baca :v

 **Dark** : yeee gak yak gak, kepedean :p #plak

: Emang ! hahaha :v

 **im** : ini udah lanjut :3

 **ajib4ff** : Hai, salam kenal kembali ^^

kasihan ya Naru bekerja ama orang mesum kek gitu *lah

'akan ada orang ke 3 ?' hmm ada gak yaa~ :v

 **Jasmine DasynoYuki** : Ini udah update :3

Hehe gomen ne~ chap ini gak sesuai dengan yg kamu harapkan :v


	4. Chapter 4

**Halohaa minna~**

 **Itsu kembali lagi membawa chapter baru ^^ *Bruk *Praang *Gedubraak  
**

 **Huweee gomen ne~ minna~ jangan hajar Itsu T_T**

 **Kan Itsu udah nge-update lagi, jadi jangan marah ya minna~ ^^**

 **Mudah2an chapter yang ini tidak membosankan seperti kemarin XD**

 **Soalnya Itsu begadang nulisnya ini lho minna~**

 **Ntah kenapa Itsu mood dan ide nya nongol pasti selalu tengah malam**

 **Padahal kan Itsu paling benci yang namanya kurang tidur T_T**

 **Karena Itsu merasa punya utang dengan minna~ makanya Itsu memutuskan segera update dan maaf yak soal keleletan nya :v**

 **Ya, maklumlah. Orang sok sibuk gini emang #plak**

 **Kalau di bilang aneh, ya Itsu orangnya aneh lho :3**

 **Soalnya kalau di suruh pilih 'makan' atau 'tidur', pasti Itsu pilih tidur /**

 **Ntah kenapa yak menurut Itsu tidur itu lebih menyenangkan ketimbang makan haha #plak**

 **Soalnya Itsu berpikir begini, tidur bisa menghilangkan rasa lapar tapi makan tak bisa menghilangkan rasa ingin tidur alias ngantuk hehehe**

 **Itu hanya pemikiran Itsu aja minna~ gak usah terlalu di gubris**

 **Setiap orang kan kriteria nya berbeda-beda ^_^**

 **Yosh ! Abaikan saja curcol-an gaje dari author yang gaje ini pula :3**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : MK (Mikirin Kamu... *dicekek Masashi Kishimoto)  
Genre : Romance, Drama (maybe)  
Rate : T (cari aman)**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru (paling UTAMA), Slight SaiNaru, ItaDei and Others  
Warnings : Yaoi, BL, AU, gaje, abal, Typo(s), kata-kata yang aduhai amburadulnya, OOC, PervertSasuXCuteNaru de el el :v**

 **Okeh2 langsung saja**

 **Happy Reading minna~**

 **Don't like don't read**

* * *

 _"_ _Naruto."_ = **Flashback**

 _'_ _Naruto.'_ = **Inner**

 **"** _Naruto_ **."** = **Via telepon**

.

.

.

.

.

Awalan seperti biasa dipagi hari semua orang melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Baik itu berangkat ke sekolah, pergi berbelanja, atau pun ke kantor seperti yang di lakukan pemuda blonde saat ini yang sedang sibuk mengurusi pekerjaan nya sebagai sekretaris. Ia terlihat serius meneliti tiap berkas-berkas yang ada dimejanya. Wajah serius nya itu justru malah semakin manis bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

 **Ceklek**

 **Blam**

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya memandang atasannya yang barus saja keluar dari ruangannya.

"Aku ada keperluan sebentar." Ucap Sasuke yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Naruto.

Naruto hendak mengerjakan kembali pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda namun belum sempat ia melakukannya tiba-tiba saja sebuah kecupan mendarat dibibirnya. Di ibaratkan layaknya suami yang pamit sama istri ketika hendak pergi bekerja atau kemanapun.

"Aku pergi dulu." Pamit Sasuke tanpa peduli dengan wajah Naruto yang memerah seperti buah kesukaannya, tomat. Sedang tak ada hubungan apa-apa saja Sasuke sudah seperti itu apalagi nanti kalau mereka benar-benar sudah menikah. Itu pun kalau mereka jodoh.

Setelah Sasuke pergi, Naruto kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang kali ini disertai gerutuan karena Sasuke tadi berani mencuri ciuman darinya. " _Hentai desu_." Umpatnya.

Omong-omong soal ciuman tiba-tiba Naruto teringat akan kejadian semalam atau lebih tepatnya teringat dengan perkataan Sasuke sesaat ia nge-rem mendadak hingga membuatnya hampir terkena serangan jantung.

 _"_ _Mulai detik ini, aku akan memulai lembaran hidupku yang baru dan mencapai masa depanku…" Sasuke menempelkan kening mereka berdua. "…bersamamu."_

"Apa maksud dari perkataan Sasuke waktu itu ya ?" Gumam Naruto. Ia berpose dengan menempelkan ujung atas pulpen ke dagunya dan tak lupa bibir yang mengerucut. Ciri khas bibir saat ia sedang berpikir.

Perkataan Sasuke saat itu begitu ambigu. Sasuke berkata seolah-olah bahwa mereka mempunyai hubungan. Bagaimana mempunyai hubungan ? Jumpa saja baru sehari. Itu pun dikarenakan tuntutan pekerjaan yang bahwasaannya Sasuke itu atasan dan dirinya sekretaris. Hanya sekedar itu saja hubungan mereka, tak lebih. Tapi mengapa Sasuke bertingkah seperti mereka sudah kenal lama. Sepulang dari pertemuan tadi malam pun Naruto tak berhenti berpikir. Kata-kata Sasuke terus terngiang di benaknya.

Bukan Naruto _ge-er_ atau semacamnya, ia hanya bingung. Perkataan Sasuke benar-benar ambigu. Perkataan Sasuke seperti pernyataan cinta tapi bukan pernyataan cinta. Ah pusing. Pokoknya rumit sekali. Naruto bingung ingin menjabarkannya seperti apa. Kalau pun ia pernyataan cinta secara tak langsung pun, Naruto tak berharap. Ia tak berharap mempunyai hubungan lebih dari sekedar atasan-sekretaris dengan Sasuke karena menurutnya itu terlalu cepat. Biarlah waktu terus bergulir karena seiringnya berjalannya waktu, cinta itu pasti akan perlahan-lahan tumbuh. Tak perlu terburu-buru. Yah, itulah prinsip Naruto dalam cinta. ^_^

 **Nyuut**

"Lagi mikir jorok ya ?" Suara baritone yang begitu di kenal terdengar di gendang telinga Naruto.

Naruto hendak menjawab namun baru sadar kalau bibirnya sedang di 'comot' Sasuke. Naruto langsung menggelengkan kepalanya hingga tangan Sasuke yang mencubit gemas bibirnya terlepas.

"Huh… Enak saja ! Aku tak sepertimu yang seorang raja mesum." Naruto kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya setelah sadar bahwa dirinya melamun. Yang parahnya ia justru malah melamunkan hal-hal yang menurutnya buang-buang waktu.

Sasuke sudah kembali dari urusannya dan melihat sekretarisnya sedang melamun dengan pose yang sungguh imut. Sasuke paling tak tahan dengan bibir Naruto yang manyun-manyun itu. Karena gemas, Sasuke langsung saja menarik bibir itu hingga empunya langsung kembali dari dunia lamunannya.

"Lagi ngelamunin apaan sih ?" Sasuke mendadak kepo. Padahal dasarnya Sasuke ini orangnya yang tak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitar tapi bila dengan Naruto, sikapnya yang di bilang tak peduli dan cuek itu menjadi cerewet dan kepo-an. -_-

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Naruto cuek tanpa memandang Sasuke. Dirinya tetap fokus ke pekerjaannya.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sou ka." Tiba-tiba terlintas niat jahil di kepala Sasuke.

Sesaat hening menyelimuti mereka berdua sampai Sasuke memanggil Naruto. "Hei, Naru."

"Hmm ?" Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya bermaksud memandang sang atasan. Iya memandang tapi haruskah wajah atasannya sedekat ini ? Haruskah sang atasan memandangnya intens dalam jarak sedekat ini ? Haruskah sang atasan memegang dagunya seperti ini ? Dan yang lebih terpenting haruskah bibir mereka saling menempel ?!

"Hmmphh… puwaah."

Sasuke hanya mendengus geli ketika melihat sekretarisnya ini kehabisan nafas dan oww… lihat wajah kesal yang terlihat manis itu.

Wajah Naruto memerah menahan marah sekaligus malu. Darah sudah memuncak ke ubun-ubun siap di letuskan ibarat gunung berapi. Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian terdengar teriakan Naruto yang menggema di ruangan itu. "DASAR SASUKE BAKA-HENTAI !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Anata ga nozomu no nara ba~_

 _Inu no yoni jujun ni~_

 _Himo ni nawa ni kusari ni~_

 _Shibarete agemasho~_

Naruto yang terlihat sedang sibuk menekuni berkas-berkas kantor melirik ponselnya yang berdering menperdengarkan suara lagu yang begitu di sukainya. Naruto mengambil ponselnya dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

 **Ino-nee**

Seketika wajah Naruto langsung sumringah melihat nama yang tertera di layar _touchsreen_ nya. Ternyata kakaknya yang menelpon.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , _nee-san_ ?"

 **"** _Halo dedek Naru ? Apa kabar ? Bagaimana hari-harimu di Tokyo ? Oh ya ku dengan kamu bekerja sebagai sekretaris ya ? Waah sugoii ! Bagaimana pekerjaannya ? Lancar kah ? Oh ya-_

" _Nee-san_ ! Satu-satu tanyanya !" Sungut Naruto jengkel dengan kebiasaan _nee-san_ cerewet nya yang satu ini.

 **"** _Hehehe gomen-gomen. Habis nee-san rindu sekali denganmu, dedek Naru_ **."**

Naruto hanya mendengus jengkel mengingat kebiasaan Ino. "Baiklah, Naru jawab satu-satu. Halo juga _nee-san_. Naru baik kok. Hari-hari Naru berjalan seperti biasa, tak ada yang istimewa…" Tiba-tiba Naruto terdiam. Ia tiba-tiba teringat akan kejadian tadi malam di mana saat atasan –mesum- nya itu menciumnya tanpa izin. Sontak wajah Naruto memerah. Apa itu bisa di bilang termasuk istimewa tidak, ya ?

 **"** _Halo, dedek Naru ? Kamu masih di sana kan ?_ **"** Suara dari seberang telpon menyadarkan Naruto dari ingatan nista semalam.

"E-eh iya _nee-san_. Naru masih di sini kok." Naruto berdehem sejenak. " _Nee-san_ tahu Naru bekerja di mana ? Pasti dari _kaa-san_ ya ? Iya, _nee-san_. Naru bekerja sebagai sekretaris. Hmm lancarnya sih _nee-san_. Ya lumayan lah." Suara Naruto terdengar ragu di bagian akhir. Sepertinya soal dia ciuman dengan Sasuke tak perlu di ceritakan deh. " _Nee-san_ sendiri bagaimana kabarnya ?"

 **"** _Nee-san baik kok. Sangat baik malah tapi nee-san bosan di sini. Ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke Tokyo. Nee-san rinduuuu sekali padamu. Pengen nguyel-nguyel(?) pipimu lagi. hihihi_ **."**

Perkataan terakhir Ino membuat wajah Naruto menjadi begini -_-

"Jadi _nee-san_ pulang Cuma buat ngacak-ngacak wajah Naru saja. Huh." Sungut Naruto. Untung saja Sasuke sedang tidak melihat ekspresi imut Naruto saat ini. Kalau iya, sudah bisa di pastikan Naruto langsung di 'makan' di tempat.

"Oh ya Shion- _nee_ mana ? Naru ingin ngobrol dengan Shion- _nee_ soalnya Naru rindu."

 **"** _Jadi kamu Cuma rindu sama Shion. Sama nee-san tidak ? Dedek Naru jahat. Hiks hiks_ **."** Suara Ino di seberang sana di buat-buat sedih dengan tangisan yang di buat-buat pula.

"Iya, Naru juga rindu sama Ino- _nee_. Usah lebay deh, _Nee-san_." Naruto memutar bola matanya merasa _nee-san_ nya yang ini terlalu lebay dan itu memang benar.

 **"** _Hehehe, kalau gitu tunggu sebentar ya dedek Naru_ **."**

Naruto hanya menggumam tanda responnya. Sayup-sayup Naruto mendengar suara Ino memanggil kembarannya. Ya, Naruto mempunya sepasang kakak perempuan kembar. Namikaze Shion dan Namikaze Ino. Shion lahir enam menit lebih awal ketimbang Ino jadi intinya Shion adalah kakak meskipun usia Cuma beda enam menit. Ino dan Shion memang menggunakan marga ayah mereka dari pada Naruto menggunakan marga ibu nya. Alasannya sih biar ada yang meneruskan marga ibunya. Padahal kan terbalik. Seharusnya Naruto yang notabene seorang anak laki-laki yang harus mengikuti marga ayahnya tapi yaah mau bagaimana lagi. Sudah terlanjur. Di tambah lagi ibu nya Naruto begitu menyayangi anak laki-laki nya ekhemmanisekhem itu. Jadi apapun yang di inginkan ibunya mau tak mau ayah Naruto harus menurutinya selagi itu baik.

Oh ya dari tadi Cuma menyebut ayah atau ibu nya Naruto. Lebih baik di sebut namanya. Ayah Naruto bernama Namikaze Minato yang sudah berusia 57 tahun dan istri nya Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina yang berusia 54 tahun. Sedangkan kedua kakak kembarnya itu sudah berusia 25 tahun dan dirinya anggota termuda di keluarga Namikaze memiliki usia 22 tahun. Ayah Naruto seorang presdir di sebuah Namikaze Corp. dan ibunya seorang pensiuan _designer_ ternama yang kini telah di gantikan oleh kedua kakak kembarnya. Kakak-kakaknya lah yang meneruskan bakat ibu nya dalam merancang, yang juga tak kalah terkenal. Bahkan nama mereka di kenal sebagai De Twins. Saat ini duo kembar itu sedang berada di Paris. Tuntutan pekerjaan mereka sebagai _designer_.

Baiklah, cukup sudah perkenalan keluarga Namikaze. Seluk beluk selebihnya akan di jelaskan seiring berjalannya cerita. XD

 **"** _Halo, Naru ?_ **"**

"Nee-san, apa kabar ?!" Teriak Naruto sontak membuat telinga seseorang di seberang sana berdenging.

 **"** _Naru, jangan teriak-teriak. Nanti nee-san bisa budek_ **."**

"Hehehe _gomen ne~._ Habisnya Naru rindu sama kalian berdua. _Nee-san_ kapan pulang ?"

 **"** _Hhmm mungkin sebentar lagi, Naru. Kira-kira lima hari lagi lah_ **."** Jawab Shion tenang. Ciri fisik mereka memang sama yaitu berambut pirang dan sama-sama cantik. Ino dan Shion mempunyai sifat yang bentrok. Bila Ino cerewet, maka Shion mempunyai aura tenang. Bila Ino pelupa, Shion yang selalu ingat. Bila Ino centil maka Shion bersikap dingin. Dan bila mereka merasa galau, Shion akan lebih banyak tidur sedangkan Ino lebih banyak makan. Dan keesokan harinya akan terdengar jeritan Ino karena berat badannya bertambah serta galaunya menjadi 2x lipat.

"Yatta ! Naru tak sabar menunggu kalian pulang. Jangan lupa oleh-olehnya ya, _nee-san_ ! Hehehe."

 **"** _Hahaha baiklah, akan nee-san bawakan. Kamu mau di bawakan apa ?_ **"**

"Bisa tolong bawakan menara _Eiffel_ , _nee-san_ ?"

 **"** _Kamu kira itu mainan bisa di bawa-bawa. Hahaha, dasar kamu ini_ **."**

"Hehehe habis tadi _nee-san_ tanya. Ya udah, Naru _request_ dong."

 **"** _Ah kamu ini ada-ada saja. Ya, sudah dulu ya. Nanti kita telponan lagi. Nee-san masih ada rancangan yang harus di selesaikan_ **."**

"Baiklah, _nee-san_. Naru juga mau melanjutkan pekerjaan Naru. Bye-bye, _nee-san_. Naru sayang kalian."

 **"** _Ganbatte ne~. Bye-bye, Naru. Kami juga sayang kamu_ **."**

 **Biip**

Sambungan telpon pun terputus. Wajah Naruto jadi lebih ceria dari pada sebelumnya setelah selesai ngobrol dengan kedua kakaknya yang paling di sayangi.

"Asyik ya. Habis telpon-an sama siapa ?" Suara barithone terdengar menyeletuk dan itu hampir saja membuat Naruto melambungkan ponselnya karena kaget.

"Uchi- maksudku Sasuke. Sejak kapan kamu di situ ?" Naruto melihat sang atasan sudah berdiri dengan di pintu ruang kerjanya dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

"Sejak kamu bilang _'Yatta ! Naru tak sabar menunggu kalian pulang. Jangan lupa oleh-olehnya ya, nee-san ! Hehehe'_." Sasuke meniru cara bicara Naruto dengan begitu datar plus ekspresi yang datar pula.

"Eh suaraku terlampau keras ya ?"

"Siapa itu ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan datar mengacuhkan pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

"Kakakku." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Kakak atau 'kakak-kakakan' ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang menyebalkan.

"Ih kamu ini kenapa sih ? Kok sewot gitu !? Beneran kakakku. Mereka sedang berada di Paris. Tadi mereka menelpon hanya untuk melepas rindu." Jelas Naruto jadi ikutan sewot.

Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahunya kemudian hendak melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangannya sebelum suara Naruto terdengar hingga ia menunda langkahnya. "Apa kamu perlu sesuatu ? Sepertinya tadi kamu ada yang penting sehingga mau menunggu."

"Ada sih. Tapi karena tadi kamu asyik menelpon, ya aku terpaksa menunggu." Perasaan Naruto saja atau nada bicara Sasuke seperti hmm… cemburu ?

"Ya, kan aku sudah selesai. Aku sudah bisa membantu keperluanmu." Naruto berusaha membujuk atasannya ini yang sepertinya ngambek.

"Tadinya sih. Sekarang tidak lagi." Selesai Sasuke menjawab, ia pun melangkah masuk ke ruangannya meninggalkan Naruto dengan rasa heran. Atasannya itu kesambet atau gimana. Aneh sekali, pikir Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto heran dengan atasannya ini. Semalam mesumnya bukan main. Dikit-dikit main cium. Dikit-dikit 'di hukum'. Tapi sekarang kok atasannya ini diam saja. Di ajak ngomong, jawabannya bikin makan ati. Bukannya Naruto perhatian atau apa. Naruto hanya penasaran saja. Jangan bilang semalam itu atasannya ini hanya mengujinya saja. Kalau memang benar, itu sudah keterlaluan. Naruto akan menghajarnya kalau dugaanya benar.

"Sasuke, ini dokumen yang kau minta."

"Hn. Letakkan saja di sana."

Naruto semakin heran jawaban Sasuke yang terkesan datar dan acuh. Padahal semalam ia tak seperti ini. Bahkan tadi saat ia mengajak makan siang saja, Sasuke menolak dan lebih memilih makan di kantor dari pada ikut dirinya ke Cafetaria.

"Apa ada yang menganggu pikiranmu ?" Tanya Naruto mencoba untuk peduli. Naruto agak ragu bertanya karena takutnya nanti pertanyaannya malah di jawab dengan 'tindakan'.

"Hn." Di sisi lain Naruto bersyukur apa yang di pikirkannya tak terjadi tapi di sisi lain Naruto agak kesal dengan jawaban atasannya ini yang acuh tak acuh padanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke pekerjaanku. Permisi." Naruto melangkah keluar ruangan Sasuke yang masih tak mau memandangnya dan lebih memilih sibuk dengan pekerjaanya. Padahal sedari awal Naruto masuk, Sasuke sudah ingin 'menyerang' nya tapi mati-matian ia tahan karena Sasuke sedang bersikukuh mempertahankan yang bahkan Sasuke tak mau mengakui kalau saat ini sedang merajuk. Dia hanya menunggu sekretaris manisnya itu peka. Tapi nyatanya tak peka-peka. Bikin Sasuke jadi tambah merajuk saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Sudah waktunya pulang dan beristirahat. Naruto pun melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Kemudian mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya. Selesai ia berkemas, bertepatan pula dengan Sasuke yang keluar dari ruangannya.

"Ayo, pulang." Ajak atasannya itu atau terdengar seperti perintah bagi Naruto.

"Huh ?" Naruto bingung dengan ajakan Sasuke barusan melainkan dengan Sasuke nya yang tiba-tiba sudah mau ngomong dengannya. Bukannya tadi dia ngambek ?

"Aku bilang, ayo pulang." Ulang Sasuke masih dengan nada datar.

"Eh iya ini juga aku mau pulang. Aku harus bergegas agar tak ketinggalan bus."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis. "Siapa bilang kau pulang dengan bus ?"

"Eh ?"

"Kau pulang denganku. Ayo." Sasuke menarik –menyeret- tangan Naruto agar mau ikut dengannya. Terkesan memaksa sih tapi yah Sasuke nya tak tahan untuk mengabaikan makhluk yang terlampau manis ini.

"Eh, tunggu dulu Uchi- Sasuke. Aku-

Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti hingga otomatis membuat Naruto pun berhenti. Sasuke menoleh, memandang Naruto yang di belakangnya dengan tatapan tajam yang langsung membuat Naruto menciut. "Mulai hari ini, esok dan seterusnya. Kau akan pulang pergi bersamaku, paham ?"

Naruto yang takut dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke tanpa sadar hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Bagus." Sasuke kembali melangkah dan kali ini dengan tidak menyeret Naruto melainkan memang menggandengnya. Menggenggam tangan Naruto lembut hingga parkiran basement. Untungnya tidak ada yang melihat mereka karena mereka berdua menaiki lift khusus direktur yang langsung menuju ke basement. Naruto sedari tadi hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena menahan malu.

Di perjalanan pun tidak ada yang buka suara. Sasuke memang pada dasarnya jarang buka suara hanya diam. Terkecuali dengan pemuda manis di sebelahnya ini. Tapi kan sekarang ini ceritanya Sasuke sedang ngambek jadi yaa Sasuke jual mahal gitu lah. Ia hanya fokus mengemudikan mobilnya. Beda Sasuke, beda lagi Naruto. Ia yang biasanya protes ini itu kali ini hanya diam tak berani buka suara karena masih ingat dengan Sasuke yang menggandengnya tadi. Jadi intinya malu Naruto masih ada. Jadinya ia hanya memandang keluar jendela. Meskipun sudah berada di lampu merah mereka tetap diam.

"Waah ada taman bermain !" Naruto tiba-tiba bersorak takjub sukses mencuri perhatian Sasuke.

"Hn ?" Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Sasuke, ayo mimpir ke sini dulu. Aku sudah lama tidak ke sini." Seakan lupa dengan rasa malunya yang tadi, dengan seenak udelnya Naruto menyuruh Sasuke singgah ke taman bermain yang mana tempat itu sama sekali bukan tempat yang cocok untuk orang-orang seperti Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya tanda heran. "Kau ini seperti anak-anak saja. Ingat, kau ini sudah 22 tahun. Tak ada pantas-pantasnya lagi pergi ke sana." Komentar pedas Sasuke tak menyurutkan keinginan Naruto untuk ke sana melainkan makin membuncah.

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Sekali-sekali kan tidak apa-apa. Aku janji kau tak akan menyesal bila ikut kesana." Naruto berusaha membujuk Sasuke.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke singkat, padat dan jelas sambil melepaskan bekapannya.

Naruto bingung. "Apanya yang tidak ?"

"Kita tidak akan kesana."

Naruto loading sebentar dan akhirnya mengerti maksud perkataan Sasuke.

"Eeehh ? Kok gitu ? Ayolah, Sasuke. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesana." Mohon Naruto dengan muka memelas.

"Kau itu bukan anak kecil lagi, Naruto. Ditambah lagi aku tidak suka keramaian." Bantah Sasuke tetap menolak.

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Aku ingin sekali ke sana. Semenjak Ino-nee dan Shion-nee ke Paris, aku tak pernah lagi ke sana sampai sekarang. Padahal biasanya aku ke sana bersama mereka. Ayolah, ku mohon." Wajah Naruto berubah sendu dan sekejap berubah menjadi ekpresi memohon sambil menyerang Sasuke dengan tatapan puppy eyes andalannya yang biasanya selalu berhasil, dan mari kita lihat apakah berhasil untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Yap, Sasuke hampir goyah melihat tatapan memelas Naruto yang begitu menggemaskan. Sasuke jadi bimbang antara iya dan tidak.

"Ayolah, sebentar saja pun tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya satuuu saja aku mencoba permainannya." Naruto mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dengan ekspresi yang di buat semeyakinkan mungkin. "Ya ya boleh ya ?"

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. "Baiklah, hanya sebentar." Akhirnya ia luluh juga.

"Yatta !" Sorak Naruto kekanakan. Tanpa sadar Sasuke mengulas senyum tipis.

Lampu lalu lintas yang awalnya warna merah berubah menjadi hijau yang artinya sudah boleh melaju. Seharusnya jalur yang di tempuh Sasuke lurus menjadi belok di karenakan permintaan pemuda kesayangan di sampingnya yang sudah memasang tampang seperti anak yang di ajak orang tuanya ke taman bermain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dahi Sasuke berkedut jengkel melihat pemandangan dan suasana di taman bermain ini. Sekarang ini Sasuke dan calon uke nya sedang berada ditaman bermain yang begitu ramai dengan orang-orang. Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang benci dengan yang namanya ramai. Bukannya dia anti sosial. Dia hanya tak suka berdesak-desakan ataupun di tengah-tengah orang-orang yang hampir menyaingi penonton konser begini. Ia masih bisa toleransi kalau ramai nya seperti di mall karena di mall meskipun ramai tapi tidak akan terlihat padat beda dengan taman bermain seperti. Kalau bukan karena permintaan sekretaris manisnya ini tak bakalan mau Sasuke kemari, siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda pirang manis a.k.a Naruto yang sekarang sedang menikmati taman bermain dengan mata yang berbinar-binar kesenangan.

Sasuke yang sedang merengut kesal sedangkan tersangka a.k.a Naruto dengan tampang tak berdosa memperlihatkan cengirannya yang mampu meluluhkan hati Sasuke yang sempat dongkol tadi.

"Hmm kemana dulu ya ?"Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sambil meletakkan telunjuknya didagu. Pose imut yang mampu membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang melihatnya jadi tabrakan satu sama lain.

"Aha ! Kita kesana dulu ya, Sasuke. Aku mau permen apel itu." Ujar Naruto segera menarik tangan Sasuke ke salah satu stan yang menjual permen apel. Sasuke menurut saja karena dia lagi kesenangan digandeng -meskipun terlihat seperti digeret- oleh ukenya oops calon maksudnya. Tadinya Sasuke sudah badmood dan makin badmood ketika melihat suasana taman bermain yang begitu ramai tapi rasa badmood itu berangsur-angsur hilang hanya dikarenakan memandang wajah bahagia Naruto yang entah kenapa membuat hatinya menghangat.

"Paman permen apelnya satu ya." Pinta Naruto pada setelah berada di depan stan penjual permen apel.

"Baik. Ini permen apel yang kau minta." Ujar paman penjual permen apel itu seraya menyerahkan satu permen apelnya pada Naruto.

"Arigatou~ paman." Naruto menerimanya dan hendak membayar kalau saja tangan seputih porselen tidak menahan tangannya.

"Tidak usah. Biar aku yang bayar." Sela Sasuke sembari menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang pada paman itu.

"Eh ? Kok kamu yang bayar ? Kan aku yang…" Sasuke langsung meletakkan telunjukknya dibibir mungil Naruto mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk diam dan Naruto benar-benar langsung diam dengan wajah menunduk malu.

"Ini kembaliannya." Ujar paman penjual permen apel itu sambil menyerahkan kembalin uang pada Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya dan langsung menggandeng tangan Naruto pergi dari situ.

"Ke-kenapa kamu yang bayar ? Kan aku jadi tidak enak." Naruto menyuarakan rasa segannya pada sang atasan. Ya iyalah, Masa' Naruto yang beli, Naruto yang makan tapi yang bayar Sasuke. Kan jadinya tak enak hati.

"Sudah, jangan di pikirkan. Makan saja permenmu. Tak usah merasa tak enak begitu. Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin."

Mereka berkeliling dalam diam dengan tangan Sasuke yang menggandeng tangan Naruto yang bebas karena yang satunya lagi di pakai buat memegang permen apel yang barusan di beli. Awalnya Naruto menikmati permennya tapi tiba-tiba ia merasa tak enak bila tak menawarkan Sasuke. Siapa tahu Sasuke mau.

"Sasuke mau ?" Tawar Naruto seraya menyodorkan permen apelnya yang sudah tak utuh lagi bentuknya karena Naruto sudah memakannya sejak mereka berkeliling tadi.

"Aku tidak suka yang manis-manis." Tolak Sasuke.

"Ya sudah deh kalau kau tak mau. Aku habiskan sendiri saja." Naruto menarik tangannya dan kembali memakan permen apelnya.

'Tapi kalau manisnya seperti kau, lain lagi cerita' Batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum err… mesum.

Mereka bersenang-senang lebih tepatnya Naruto yang bersenang-senang karena Sasuke sejak awal masuk ke taman bermain hanya memasang stoic face meskipun dalam hati berbunga-bunga karena bisa berduaan dengan uke oops salah lagi, maksudnya calon ukenya.

Kemana pun mereka pergi, Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun melepaskan genggamannya ditangan mungil Naruto. Bahkan Sasuke menganggap bahwa mereka sedang berkencan yaaah walaupun hanya sepihak dari Sasuke tapi setidaknya itu sudah cukup membuat Sasuke serasa melayang kelangit kedelapan(?).

"Sasuke sepertinya itu mengasyikkan. Ayo, kita kesana." Celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba sambil menarik Sasuke ke stan yang menyediakan permainan tembak-tembakan dengan boneka sebagai hadiahnya.

"Woaah bonekanya bagus sekali. Aku mau boneka itu, paman." Ujar  
Naruto setelah sampai di stan. Orang yang dipanggil paman oleh Naruto itu melihat ke arah boneka yang ditunjuk Naruto. Sebuah boneka rubah lucu yang besar berwarna orange dan mempunyai sembilan ekor.

"Sudah kuduga kau tertarik dengan boneka itu. Memang banyak peminat boneka itu hanya saja entah kenapa belum ada yang pernah berhasil mendapatkannya. Nah, silahkan. Berusahalah biar kau bisa menjadi orang pertama yang mendapatkannya." Ujar paman itu seraya memberikan Naruto sebuah senapan mainan yang khusus untuk permainan itu setelah Naruto menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada sang paman.

"Yosh ! Kalau begitu aku akan berusaha. Tenang saja, aku pasti akan mendapatkannya, paman." Ucap Naruto penuh percaya diri. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus.

Kesempatan yang diberi hanya tiga kali dan sayangnya Naruto gagal ketiga-tiganya. Sepertinya Naruto memang tak berbakat dalam hal tembak menembak ya. Ck ck ck.

Naruto hanya manyun karena tidak berhasil. Sasuke yang melihatnya entah kenapa ikut menjadi kasihan dan simpati. Sasuke memandang boneka yang diinginkan Naruto sejenak dan berpikir kalau ia bisa mendapatkan boneka itu, siapa tau juga bisa mendapatkan hati Naruto. Tiba-tiba Sasuke tersenyum gaje. Saatnya jadi pahlawan untuk uke tercinta, pikir Sasuke.

"Paman, aku ingin mencobanya." Ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba yang mengagetkan Naruto. Naruto memandang ke arah Sasuke yang menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada pama itu dan sebagai gantinya ia menerima senapan dari sang paman penjaga stan.

Sebelum memulai, Sasuke sempat melirik Naruto sebentar yang sedang memandang penuh harap padanya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mulai menembak.

 **Dor**

 **Pluk**

Sekali kesempatan dengan sekali tembakan, Sasuke berhasil menjatuhkan boneka itu dan membuat paman yang ada disitu tercengang dengan kemampuan Sasuke. Sejenak paman itu tersenyum dan mengambil boneka itu. Ia menyerahkannya pada Sasuke dan Sasuke pun menerimanya.

"Yeeiyy Sasuke berhasil !" Teriak Naruto kegirangan dan hendak mengambil boneka yang ada ditangan Sasuke agar bisa memeluknya.

 **Hup**

"Are~ ?" Bngung Naruto tiba-tiba boneka yang hendak dipeluknya menghilang entah kemana dan dirinya hanya memeluk ruang kosong. Ia mendongak ke atas dan melihat bahwa boneka itu diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke ! Berikan padaku." Pinta Naruto seraya lompat-lompat mencoba menggapai boneka ditangan Sasuke namun karena tubuhnya kurang tinggi –jika tak ingin di bilang pendek- jadinya ia tidak berhasil menggapai apa-apa.

"Kenapa aku harus memberikannya padamu ? Ini kan punyaku." Ujar Sasuke sengaja ingin menjahili Naruto.

"Tapi kan aku yang duluan melihatnya. Jadi, boneka itu milikku." Naruto tetap bersikukuh.

"'Milikku' ? Maksudmu milikku." Ralat Sasuke masih dengan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi boneka yang dipegangnya. "Kan aku yang mendapatkannya. Jadi, artinya boneka ini milikku."

Naruto berhenti melompat-lompat dan membalikkan badannya. Ia terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

'Benar juga. Kan Sasuke yang mendapatkannya berarti bukan milikku' Inner Naruto sedih dengan raut wajah yang memancing orang untuk merape nya.

Sasuke tersenyum, hatinya merasa tak tega juga. Dari awal kan ia men-targetkan boneka ini memang untuk Naruto. Ia mendekati Naruto yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke menyerahkan boneka itu dihadapan Naruto sedangkan ia dibelakang punggung Naruto. Sasuke mengurung Naruto diantaranya dan boneka yang dipegangnya.

Naruto tersentak melihat boneka yang diinginkannya sedari tadi berada dihadapannya. Iapun memegang boneka itu dan memandang kearah Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Untukmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hountou ni ?" Tanya Naruto memastikan. Sasuke pun mengangguk.

Seketika saja wajah Naruto langsung berubah ceria dan segera memeluk boneka erat-erat.

"Arigatou~." Ucap Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"hanya perempuan yang suka boneka."celetuk Sasuke tiba-tiba yang merusak suasana hati Naruto yang tadinya sudah gembira.

 **TWITCH**

"Aku bukan perempuan, bakaaa !" Marah Naruto tak terima.

"Siapa yang bilang kau perempuan ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tampang tak bersalah.

"Itu barusan kau mengataiku perempuan."

"Aku kan hanya bilang 'hanya perempuan yang suka boneka' bukan bilang kau seperti perempuan." Ralat Sasuke. "Atau jangan-jangan kau memang perempuan lagi."

Kontan wajah Naruto memerah. "Baka ! Aku bukan perempuan !" Ia malu karena ketahuan salah tapi masih ngotot saja. Ia pun menyembunyikan wajahnya pada boneka yang dipegangnya.

"Kau memang bukan perempuan tapi kau adalah bidadariku, Naruto." Bisik Sasuke dengan lembut. Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa kuping Naruto memerah -karena wajah Naruto masih bersembunyi- yang artinya Naruto sudah sangat malu sekali karena Sasuke berkata begitu. Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli dan mengusap-usap kepala Naruto dengan sayang.

"Ne~ Sasuke, tadi sewaktu di kantor kenapa kau mengabaikanku ?" Tanya Naruto setelah mengangkat wajahnya. Masih ada rona merah samar di pipinya.

"Yang mana ?"

"Iih itu lho waktu aku selesai menelpon kakakku, kau tiba-tiba tak mau bicara padaku. Atau aku sebut saja kalau kau itu sedang merajuk."

Akhirnya calon uke nya ini peka juga tapi- ."Aku tidak merajuk." Jawab Sasuke cepat dan datar.

"Lalu ?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya imut. Tahan, sas.

Sasuke menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang bisa di pastikan tidak gatal. "Aku hanya tak suka di acuhkan." Ujarnya pelan namun masih bisa di dengar Naruto.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas. "Aku kan tidak mengacuhkanmu, Sasuke. Kan sudah ku bilang kalau aku sedang menelpon. Dan lagi aku juga tidak tahu kalau kau sudah berdiri menungguiku." Naruto menjelaskan dengan hati-hati mengingat atasannya ini selain mesum dan pemaksa. Ia juga keras kepala dan egois. Meskipun mereka baru kenal dua hari tapi Naruto sudah bisa membaca beberapa sifat Sasuke. Jadinya Naruto harus menjelaskannya dengan pelan-pelan agar Sasuke mengerti.

"Kau bilang kau tak suka di acuhkan tapi kau sendiri mengacuhkanku." Lanjut Naruto protes dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh pelan. " _Gomen~_." Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke meminta maaf dengan seseorang yang baru di kenalnya dua hari. Bukan masalah kenal atau tidaknya. Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang tak mudah meminta maaf tapi kali ini dengan gampangnya ia mengucapkannya. Sungguh Naruto benar-benar membuat Sasuke berubah 180 derajat dari yang biasanya. Selamat untuk Naruto.

Hilang sudah badmood Sasuke tadi. Ternyata Naruto peka juga yaah meskipun telat pekanya tapi setidaknya Sasuke senang karena bisa bersama dengan Naruto di waktu yang bebas ini. Intinya sekarang ia ingin bersenang-senang dengan pemuda manis ini. Kapan lagi ia bisa jalan bareng sekretaris manisnya ini. Jadi kesimpulannya, tadi Sasuke ngambek karena keberadaannya tak di gubris Naruto. Ya bukan salah Naruto juga sih. Naruto nya kan tidak tahu kalau ada Sasuke sedang menungguinya. Sasuke nya saja yang terlalu lebay. Ah dasar. (-_-')

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Oh ya bagian Naruto telfon2an ama kakak kembarnya memang it's so boring tapi percakapan itu di perlukan untuk dukungan ceritanya XD**

 **Bila percakapan mereka di kosongkan ntar chapter selanjutnya akan sulit di skenario-kan karena ntik kalau tiba2 mereka nongol (Ino & Shion) kan gak etis, ntar readers malah pada bingung, setidaknya bakalan ada pertanyaan seperti ini, "Lho mereka berdua sebenarnya siapanya Naruto sih, thor?" atau "Aduh aku gak ngerti kok bisa mereka muncul, ini maksudnya gimana sih, thor ?" dan pertanyaan2 bingung yang lainnya :3**

 **Dan bila pertanyaan2 itu mucul maka terbitlah Flashback dan author adalah tipe penulis yang tak terlalu menyukai Flashback #HarapMaklum XD**

 **Sakit tau ingat masa lalu mulu #AuthornyaCurhat (^_^!)**

 **Tapi meskipun tak terlalu suka ya mau gak mau terkadang harus di masukan ke cerita yang Itsu buat biar ceritanya lebih gampang di mengerti #plak #PlinPlan**

 **Huftt tapi akhirnya selesai juga chapter empat**

 **Gimana minna~ gimana ? Kurang asyik kah ?**

 **Hmm sudah Itsu duga (lagi) #plak**

 **Ini Itsu tulis sebelum bulan puasa lho, post nya aja yang baru sekarang hahaha #DiSambit**

 **Jangan lupa krisarnya ya minna~**

 **Kalau masih ada kekurangannya jangan segan untuk memberitahu Itsu karena kritikan bisa membuat suatu karya itu menjadi lebih baik**

 **Dan Itsu akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki kekurangannya :D**

 **Oh ya bila ada yang penasaran dengan lirik nada dering telpon Naru yang Itsu buat di sana itu sebenarnya lagu Rin Kagamine – Iroha Uta ^^**

 **Kalian bisa men-downloadnya jika kalian berkenan**

 **Itsu suka banget dengan lagunya karena lagunya keren sekaligus asyik, makanya Itsu bikin itu jadi nada dering telpon Naru hehehe :v**

* * *

 **Syiera Aquila :** Ha'i ha'i arigatou ne~ krisar nya Syie-chan (gak apa2 kan panggil gitu ? XD) review mu sangat membantu.

Mudah2an chapter ini gak kebanyakan typo yak. Tapi kalau masih ada banyak juga, ya maklumlah, namanya juga tengah malam haha #Hajared

 **Lhiae932 :** Arigatou ne~ udah mau baca ff abal2 Itsu

Hee kurang panjang ya ? Mudah2an chapter ini panjang deh haha XD

 **Sas'ke :** Arigatou~ Itsu senang ternyata banyak yang suka sama ff Itsu yang tak seberapa ini wkwk

Okeh2 mari kita sama2 menyingkirkan Karin nyiahaha #DiHajarFansKarin

 **Jasmine DaisynoYuki :** Mudah2an chapter ini menjawab pertanyaanmu ^^

 **kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani :** Serius, sampai saat ini namamu membuat mata Itsu kriting (^_^!)

eh iya sepertinya Itsu luput akan hal yang satu itu

nah chapter ini sudah menjelaskan usia nya

arigatou~ telah mengingatkan ^^

 **liaajahfujo :** Kalau penasaran ikuti saja terus ceritanya ^^

 **45 :** Kalau yang authornya Itsu, sudah pasti Sasu nya OOC huahahaha #DiChidori

 **dewaagustasuryatno :** Hei hei rate M udah ada noh di sebelah

kalau yg ini bakalan tetap menjadi rate T sampai kapanpun, semoga XD

 **Classical Violin :** Waah kamu gak memperhatikan kalimatnya ya (^_^!)

"Keduanya membagi kehangatan satu sama lain di malam yang dingin tanpa ada niat untuk berhenti."

Mereka tanpa ada niat berhenti itu saling membagi kehangatan bukannya ciumannya

Ah kamu sih baca nya seponggol doang #DiGampar

Membagi kehangatan kan bukan di lambangkan dengan ciuman saja :3

 **fara cuties :** Kalau Itsu authornya sudah pasti Sasuke nya mesum

dan soal Karin jadi saingannya Naruto, ikuti aja terus cerita ^^ #KokKayakSinterongYak

 **InmaGination & Dewi15 : **Arigatou udah mau baca, itu sudah lanjut ^^

 **Eun810 :** Hah jadian ? :/

Mesumnya dikau nak (-_-')

 **shiraishi connan :** hahaha Sasuke versi author mah gitu :v

 **Hosoya Yuu :** Hah santai ? Hontou ?

Bahasa santai yang dalam segi apa yak ?

Mohon penjelasannya ^^

 **SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki** : Iya, jahat Karin ya. Kok bisa ya dia sampai sejahat itu #Lah

Yosh ! Arigatou udah mau baca ^^

 **danang aji p :** Hah DAP ? Walaah pantes. Iya sih cocok DAP dengan danang aji p haha :v

kamu review 4 kali berturut2 di chap 3, jadi bingung mau balas yang mana

ya udah, di gabungin aja yak. XD

arigatou udah mau repot2 membaca ff Itsu yang apalah-apalah ini hahaha

 **michhazz :** Okeh2, kamu review 3 kali untuk masing2 chapter

jadinya Itsu gabungin aja yak

arigatou ne~ atas review nya

menggembungkan wajah ? menggembungkan pipi itu maksudnya, hahaha itu misstypo, maap deh~

kalau soal kecepatannya sih namanya juga cinta pada pandangan pertama #eaakkk

tapi tenang aja prosesnya panjang kok, mereka jadiannya gak bakalan kilat gitu hehe

kalau soal berapa chapter nya Itsu gak bisa pastiin tapi ikuti aja terus ceritanya yak ^^

 **HiNa devilujoshi** **:** Ya, bener masa lalu seperti lagunya mbak linu #plak

Itu udah lanjut ^^

 **im :** Itu udah lanjut ^^

 **Dwi341 :** Aduuh nak ngayal mu itu kok udah jauh banget (^_^!)

 **URuRuBaek :** Karin mati ketabrak ? Doamu jelek banget XD

 **.11 :** itu udah lanjut ^^

 **Come N Love Me :** Pen name mu bikin baper T_T

Arigatou atas support nya ^^

 **Dan untuk para guest, terimakasih atas review nya. Arigatou udah mau baca ff abal2 Itsu. Mudah2an chapter ini tidak mengecewakan hahaha XD**

 **NB : I'm So Excited nya nyusul ^0^**

 **Oh ya satu lagi mumpung masih suasana lebaran, Itsu mau ngucapin hari raya idul fitri, mohon maaf lahir dan bathin ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai hai hai minna~**

 **Hufft ff ini sudah berdebu ternyata haha #plak**

 **Demi apa coba diriku meng-update cerita ini XD #DiHajar**

 **Padahal niat awal mau ngelanjutin yang I'm So Excited namun malah belok ke ff ini, ketahuan author plin plan wkwk**

 **Bukannya plin plan sih Cuma yaa Itsu mumpung lagi ada ide dan mood pun juga mendukung, makanya bisa terbit chapter ini, di tambah lagi ff ini udah lama banget gak di lanjutin, takutnya readers malah pada lupa ama cerita Itsu yang apalah-apalah ini XD**

 **Dan gomen kalau update-an nya super duper lama**

 **Bukan bermaksud ingin lama update, jujur sebenarnya Itsu pengen update cepet kok namun apa daya, ide tak selalu datang setiap saat T^T**

 **So, makasih banget bagi yang nungguin cerita absurd ini wkwk**

 **Ini udah update chapter baru, semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan haha *ngarep**

 **Gomen kalau pendek dan harap maklum bila kalian menemukan typo, edisi begadang soalnya wkwk ~(^0^)~**

* * *

 **Chapter sebelumnya**

 _"Kau bilang kau tak suka di acuhkan tapi kau sendiri mengacuhkanku." Lanjut Naruto protes dengan menggembungkan pipinya._

 _Sasuke hanya terkekeh pelan. "Gomen~." Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke meminta maaf dengan seseorang yang baru di kenalnya dua hari. Bukan masalah kenal atau tidaknya. Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang tak mudah meminta maaf tapi kali ini dengan gampangnya ia mengucapkannya. Sungguh Naruto benar-benar membuat Sasuke berubah 180 derajat dari yang biasanya. Selamat untuk Naruto._

 _Hilang sudah badmood Sasuke tadi. Ternyata Naruto peka juga yaah meskipun telat pekanya tapi setidaknya Sasuke senang karena bisa bersama dengan Naruto di waktu yang bebas ini. Intinya sekarang ia ingin bersenang-senang dengan pemuda manis ini. Kapan lagi ia bisa jalan bareng sekretaris manisnya ini. Jadi kesimpulannya, tadi Sasuke ngambek karena keberadaannya tak di gubris Naruto. Ya bukan salah Naruto juga sih. Naruto nya kan tidak tahu kalau ada Sasuke sedang menungguinya. Sasuke nya saja yang terlalu lebay. Ah dasar. (-_-')_

* * *

 **Disclaimer : MK (Maunya Kamu... *Dibegal Masashi Kishimoto)  
Genre : Romance, Drama (maybe)  
Rate : T (cari aman)**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru (paling UTAMA), Slight SaiNaru, ItaDei and Others  
Warnings : Yaoi, BL, AU, gaje, abal, Typo(s), kata-kata yang aduhai amburadulnya, OOC, PervertSasuXCuteNaru de el el :v**

 **Okeh2 langsung saja**

 **Happy Reading minna~**

 **Don't like don't read**

* * *

 _"Naruto."_ = **Flashback**

'Naruto.' = **Inner**

" _Naruto_." = **Via telepon**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Klotak**

 **Klotak**

 **Klotak**

Terdengar suara higheels mahal yang berbenturan dengan lantai menggema di apartemen luas terletak di lantai 10. Salah satu apartemen elit berlantai 10 yang berada di kawasan kota Konoha. Salah satu kota besar di Tokyo, Jepang.

Kaki-kaki jenjang seorang wanita bersurai pirang tampak memasuki sebuah apartemen yang mana lantai 10 itu adalah keseluruhan miliknya. Bukan, bukan seorang melainkan dua orang wanita yang mempunyai perawakan sama berada di apartemen elit itu. Tampak koper-koper besar bawaan mereka tertumpuk begitu saja di ruang tengah.

"Finally ! We're bacckk !" Pekiknya girang. Ia duduk di sofa empuk di apartemennya sambil menselonjorkan kakinya yang pegal.

"Kecilkan suaramu, Ino." Suara wanita lain menyahut, sepertinya ia terganggu dengan suara saudari kembarnya.

"Lho kenapa ? Apartemen kita kan kedap suara dan lagian satu-satunya di lantai 10 ini cuma ada kita." Wanita yang di panggil Ino hanya mengernyit memandang saudari kembarnya yang sedang duduk di hadapannya sambil melepaskan kacamatanya.

"Bukan masalah kedap suaranya atau tidak. Suaramu itu menggangguku. Berisik."

"Ahelaah gitu saja di bilang berisik. Berlebihan kamu."

"Makanya kau diam biar aku tak berlebihan." Respon sang kembaran.

"Aku hanya kangen dengan tanah kelahiranku saja kok. Memangnya salah ? Kita barusan saja dari Paris, wajar dong aku kangen." Sungut Ino.

"Sudahlah. Jangan mengajak berdebat. Kita ini baru sampai dan aku lelah."

Ino menggembungkan wajahnya sebal. "Bukannya kau saja yang lelah. Aku juga. Kalau bukan karena kangen Naru-chan, aku gak bakalan balik ke Jepang tahu. Uuh, meskipun sudah berulang kali keluar negeri tetap saja aku tidak terbiasa dengan _jetlag_." Ino memegang perutnya yang sedikit mual dan kepalanya yang pusing akibat mengalami jetlag.

"Kau lupa kalau di sini kita juga ada pekerjaan." Ujar Shion mengingatkan.

"Ooh Tuhan ! Bisa gak sesekali kau tidak mengingatkanku soal pekerjaan ?" Ino membentangkan kedua tangannya merasa lelah. "Aku sesekali ingin berlibur, kau tahu ?"

"Jangan seperti anak-anak, Ino. Kau sudah berlibur di Paris." Shion tidak memandang saudari kembarnya, matanya tetap menatap layar benda elektronik di genggamannya.

"Apa ? Berlibur ?!" Protes Ino. "Di bagian mananya aku berlibur ? Setiap aku mau pergi jalan-jalan, di situ kau memanggilku untuk membahas pekerjaan. Kau hanya menyiksaku di sana."

"Kau kekanak-kanakan sekali. Tentu saja karena di sana tujuan kita ke sana memang untuk pekerjaan, bukan untuk main-main." Kali ini Shion melirik Ino, hanya sebentar karena matanya kembali menatap Tablet-nya.

"Huh, kita ini bukan robot, Shion. Kita ini juga butuh istirahat. Sesekali melepas penat dari yang namanya pekerjaan. Kan tidak apa-apa hanya sesekali. Aku yakin kau juga membutuhkannya."

"Hanya anak-anak yang suka berlibur." Jawab Shion ketus.

"Kau ini sarkas banget. Padahal dulu kau tidak seperti ini. Kau yang sekarang dingin banget, bukan seperti kembaranku yang ku kenal dulu." Ino protes sambil menegakkan badannya.

Saudari kembarnya yang bernama Shion hanya diam. Terlihat ia sedang sibuk melihat-lihat dan menekan-nekan entah apa di layar touchscreen Tablet-nya.

"Shion." Panggil Ino lembut. Shion masih diam dan tak menghiraukannya.

Ino kembali memanggil dengan suara agak keras. "Shion !" Namun masih saja di hiraukan saudari kembarnya yang justru malah menumpu kakinya di atas kaki satunya dengan anggun. Gaya duduk perempuan pada umumnya.

Ino diam sejenak. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya, menghela nafas lelah. "Apa ini karena dia ?" Tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

Dan berhasil. Kali ini Shion meresponnya dengan memandangnya tak suka.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'dia' ?"

"Tidak usah berlagak tidak tahu." Sergah Ino. "Aku tahu, kau seperti ini karena dia kan." Pertanyaan Ino yang justru lebih condong ke pernyataan membuat Shion menatapnya tajam.

"Tidak usah ungkit-ungkit tentang dia. Ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan dia." Shion kembali fokus ke benda elektronik yang berada di genggamannya.

"Tidak usah mengelak. Ini sudah tiga tahun. Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini huh ?" Ino menatap sendu ke arah Shion. "Aku tahu itu menyakitkan bagimu tapi tolong…" Ino sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"…Tolong jangan seperti ini. Kau hanya membuat Naruto sedih. Kakaknya yang selalu ceria tiba-tiba berubah jadi dingin seperti ini." Ino menghela nafas. "Meskipun kau bisa menutupi dengan berpura-pura bersikap ceria di depan Naruto namun tidak denganku. Bagaimana pun kau ini kembaranku. Aku lebih hafal sifatmu daripada orang lain."

Gerakan tangan Shion yang sedari tadi tekan sana sini langsung berhenti. Ia mengangkat wajahnya kembali memandang Ino.

"Kau tahu kan Naruto sedang bekerja dengan siapa ?" Pertanyaan Ino justru malah memancing emosi Shion.

"Siapa yang membuatnya bekerja dengan si brengsek itu hah ? Seperti tidak ada tempat lain saja ? Jika aku tahu dari awal, aku takkan membiarkannya bekerja dengan si brengsek itu !" Shion mengatur nafasnya secara perlahan setelah ia kelepasan emosi ketika mendengar pertanyaan Ino mengenai adik kesayangan mereka, Naruto.

Ino hanya mengangkat bahu cuek. "Tidak tahu. Coba kau tanyakan saja padanya."

Ino beranjak dari sofa, meraih kopernya lalu melangkah ke kamarnya namun ia berhenti sejenak. "Shion." Panggil Ino.

Shion memandang Ino yang juga menatapnya.

"Sekarang sudah malam, lebih baik kau istirahat. Aku akan memberitahukan kepulangan kita pada Naruto besok." Ino hendak melangkah namun ia urungkan. Ia kembali berbalik, memandang Shion. Ia hanya ingin memberitahu. "Masa lalu biarkan lah berlalu. Lihatlah ke depan. Jangan terjebak dengan masa lalumu. Dan jangan sangkut pautkan masa lalumu dengan Naruto."

"Apapun itu aku takkan membiarkannya bersama dengan Naruto." Sergah Shion.

Ino hanya tersenyum miris kemudian kembali melangkah masuk ke kamarnya meninggalkan Shion sendirian di ruang tengah. Dengan tatapan yang tajam Shion berkata. "Takkan ku biarkan Uchiha itu ada hubungan dengan Namikaze…

.

.

.

… Lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~~~ My Cute's Secretary ~~~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto POV**

Menurut kalian apa yang akan di lakukan oleh dua orang yang mempunyai predikat sekretaris dan atasan dalam satu ruangan ?

Membahas proyek ?

Membicarakan laporan ?

Menelaah file-file penting ?

Waah, sungguh _positif thinking_ sekali kalian ya, kalian patut mendapatkan acungan jempol dariku.

Aku pun berharap seperti itu namun realita tak seindah ekspetasi. Aku terjebak- tidak, lebih tepatnya di jebak oleh atasan ku sendiri di ruangannya, yang seharusnya aku sudah keluar dari ruangan ini lima belas menit yang lalu. Awalnya aku menemui Sasuke hanya berniat ingin menyerahkan laporan baru mengenai pembangunan supermarket di daerah Suna namun atasanku yang mesum ini malah menarik tanganku ketika tanganku terjulur menyerahkan sebuah dokumen padanya. Bukan hanya sekedar menarik, ia pun langsung sigap membaringkan ku di atas meja kerjanya yang penuh dengan kertas-kertas penting itu. Dan kini ia 'menyerang' ku. Sungguh bangsat. -_-

"Hmmp…" Aku memukul-mukul atasanku yang bernafsu sekali menciumku. Aku hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Puahhh… Sa-hmmphh…" Bangsaaat ! Ia melepaskan ciumannya hanya sebentar. Hanya memberikanku satu detik untuk mengambil nafas dan kembali menciumku, bahkan kini ia lebih bernafsu ketimbang yang tadi. Menyebalkan !

"Hmmphh… Hmnnaah…" Arrghh ! Kenapa pula aku mendesah. Tidak-tidak, itu bukan mendesah. Aku tadi mau protes namun naas, lidahnya justru melesak masuk ketika mulutku terbuka dan sekarang sibuk menjelajahi rongga mulutku. Fix, aku salah bertindak tadi.

Gigit !

"Puaahh…" Akhirnya ciuman maut ini terlepas juga. Sungguh ciuman ini hampir membunuhku.

"Hah…hah…" Aku berusaha mengatur nafasku dan meraup oksigen banyak-banyak sambil melirik atasanku itu yang kini sedang memandangku dengan seringai menyebalkan. Aku tahu sebenarnya ia sedang kesakitan karena lidahnya ku gigit tapi berlagak sok keren di depanku. Huh, memang aku terpesona apa. Aku tahu kau ganteng tapi menyebalkan. Benar-benar MENYEBALKAN. Tunggu, apa aku bilang ganteng tadi. Oke, lupakan kataku tadi.

Sebenarnya aku ingin menendang 'anu' nya seperti kemarin namun apa daya. Boro-boro menendang, posisi ku saja sedang terkangkang ketika ia menciumku tadi. Bagaimana mau menendangnya sedangkan ia saja berdiri di antara kakiku yang terbuka. -_-

"Kau menggigitku." Katanya.

"Emang." Jawabku ketus. Aku turun dari meja. Merapikan pakaianku yang sedikit berantakan akibat 'serangan' nya tadi.

"Tanggung jawab." Titahnya yang justru malah membuatku naik pitam.

"Apa ?! Enak saja ! Seharusnya aku yang minta tanggung jawab karena kau telah melecehkanku. Yang berhak marah di sini itu aku, kenapa kau yang malah minta tanggung jawab !" Kesal, kesal, kesaalll. Sungguh aku kesal sekali dengan atasan mesumku ini.

Tunggu, kenapa dia malah tersenyum ? Dan lagi-lagi itu terlihat menyebalkan di mataku.

"Hmm…" Gumam Sasuke. Ia melangkah mendekatiku. "Jadi kau minta tanggung jawab ?"

Aku bingung. Eh memangnya ada ya aku bilang begitu ? Aduh, mati aku. Aku terlanjur kebawa emosi, jadinya lupa apa saja yang ku katakan barusan.

"Eh si-siapa yang bilang ? Me-memangnya aku a-ada bilang be-begitu ?" Kok aku malah gagap sih.

"Lalu apa yang ku dengar tadi, hm ?" Sasuke mengurungku di antara kedua tangannya. Ia menyentuh meja di belakangku dan mencondongkan badannya sehingga aku pun harus memundurkan badanku agar wajah kami tak terlalu berdekatan.

"Jangan bilang kau berpikir yang aneh-aneh." Aku memicingkan mataku tajam menatapnya.

Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

"Maksudku tanggung jawab karena kau telah melecehkanku." Ujarku dengan penuh percaya diri yang sebenarnya aku tahu percuma karena aku yakin atasan mesum di depanku ini akan berkata apa.

"Boleh-boleh saja. Kau ingin aku tanggung jawab 'kan. Baik, aku akan menikahimu."

Nah tuh, kan. Apa aku bilang. Nih orang otaknya geser mungkin.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Uchiha Sasuke !" Teriakku lantang. Sasuke sedikit meringis ketika mendengar suara toa ku. Biarin. Sekalian saja telinganya budek. Hahaha.

Aku menghela nafas lelah. Berbicara dengan Sasuke sungguh membuatku lelah. Dia dengan otak mesumnya berusaha untuk meracuniku dengan rayuan-rayuannya itu. Nice try, namun sayangnya tidak mempan padaku.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin kembali bekerja." Aku mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar melepaskan kungkungannya dariku.

"Tunggu." Ia meraih sebelah tanganku. Ada apa lagi sih ?

"Kau belum bertanggung jawab." Ujarnya lalu menjulurkan lidahnya memperlihatkan ujung lidahnya yang berdarah.

Aku sudah lelah meladeninya jadinya aku jawab saja. "Baiklah, Uchiha Sasuke-sama yang terhormat." Ku lihat dahinya merengut tidak suka. Dia memang tidak suka kalau aku memanggilnya begitu. "Aku akan ambil P3K untuk mengobati lukamu."

"Tidak." Bantah Sasuke. "Makan malam denganku." Ujarnya santai. Ia bahkan belum melepaskan tanganku.

"Hee ? Kau sakit ya ? Apa hubungannya lidah luka dengan makan malam ?" Tanyaku.

Bukannya menjawab, ia malah menarikku hingga menabrak tubuhnya yang lebih besar dariku. Ia mendekapku erat.

"Hei, lepasin." Aku meronta di pelukannya namun ia malah semakin memelukku erat hingga aku merasa sedikit sesak.

"Jika kau menolak, aku akan menciummu lebih ganas dari yang tadi."

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku hanya menggeliat-geliat berusaha melepaskan pelukan eratnya.

"Kyaaa !" Aku histeris ketika Sasuke berusaha menciumku. Bibirnya terus memburu bibirku. Aku terus mengalihkan wajahku kesana kemari agar bibirku tak di sambar olehnya. Nanti yang ada aku langsung mati seketika kalau saja ia sampai menciumku. Bukannya aku hiperbola, namun memang begitu kenyataannya. Aku di peluk erat olehnya saja sudah cukup membuatku sesak, di tambah lagi ia hendak menciumku. Mana durasi ciumannya tidak sebentar lagi. Yang ada aku malah mati kehabisan nafas.

Aku terus berusaha menghindar dan Sasuke tampaknya tidak ada tanda-tanda menyerah. Mau tak mau aku harus menyerah agar tak mati muda.

Aku membekap mulutnya agar berhenti memburu bibirku. Sungguh itu cukup menakutkan bagiku. "Oke-oke ! Aku akan makan malam denganmu, puas !?"

Ia menyeringai.

"Sekarang lepaskan aku."

Sasuke dengan patuh melepaskan pelukannya.

Aku melangkah keluar ruangannya namun belum sempat aku meraih gagang pintu, aku mendengar ia berkata. "Jam 7 kita makan malam dan kau akan pulang bersamaku. Jangan coba-coba untuk kabur, Naruto."

Shit, kenapa dia bisa tahu isi pikiranku.

 **End Naruto POV**

.

.

.

.

.

.

~ **~~ My Cute's Secretary ~~~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara ketikan keyboard terdengar dari arah luar ruangan CEO Uchiha Corporation yang mana pelaku ketikan itu ialah sang sekretaris manis salah satu pemeran utama di cerita ini. Ia tampak begitu serius menatap layar monitor, sesekali ia meraih minumannya -yang memang di sediakan OB untuknya- ketika ia merasa haus.

Namun lagi serius-seriusnya ia bekerja tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi tanda pesan masuk. Ia menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak lalu meraih ponselnya, membuka isi pesan yang barusan masuk.

Naruto memperlihatkan senyum sumringah ketika membaca isi pesan di ponselnya, di tambah lagi ia semakin bahagia ketika melihat nama sang pengirim yang tertera di sana.

 **From : Ino-nee**

 **Halo, dedek Naru. Ogenki desu ka ?**

 **Kami sudah di Konoha lho ^.^**

Naruto cepat-cepat mengetik memberikan balasan pesan pada kakaknya yang begitu di rindukannya itu.

 **To : Ino-nee**

 **Halo, nee-san. Kabarku baik :)**

 **Heee kenapa nee-san tidak memberitahuku kalau kalian sudah pulang :o**

 **Hidoiii *pout**

Naruto sengaja pura-pura ngambek meskipun sebenarnya ada rasa kesal juga sih karena kakak-kakak kembarnya itu memang mempunyai kebiasaan jelek. Pulang tidak pernah memberi kabar. Dan itu menjengkelkan.

 **From : Ino-nee**

 **Aduuh jangan ngambek dong adik kakak yang imut**

 **Kakak sengaja gak bilang-bilang biar surprise, yaah meskipun sudah tidak surprise lagi sih hahaha**

 **Bagaimana kalau nanti kita makan malam bareng ? Mau kan ?**

Sebenarnya Naruto mau-mau saja ketika mendengar ajakan kakaknya itu namun di sisi lain ia sudah ada janji dengan atasannya, Uchiha Sasuke. Ia jadi merasa bersalah ketika harus menolak ajakan kakaknya. Padahal ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan kedua kakaknya.

 **To : Ino-nee**

 **Bhuu Naru gak imut, ttebayou**

 **Surprise apanya, Naru kan kangen~**

 **Eh makan malam ? Maaf nee-san, kalau malam ini Naru tidak bisa T_T**

Tak lama pesan balasan dari Ino pun masuk.

 **From : Ino-nee**

 **Lho kenapa ?**

 **Katanya kangen :(**

Naruto tersenyum miris setelah ia membaca pesan dari Ino. Ia begitu bahagia ketika tahu kedua kakaknya itu pulang ke Jepang namun rasa rindunya itu harus di tahan dikarenakan ia sudah ada janji dengan atasan mesumnya. Lebih tepatnya di paksa agar mau. Pria raven itu memang benar-benar orang yang pemaksa.

Ia rindu dengan kedua kakaknya, setelah berapa bulan tidak jumpa. Kedua kakaknya itu selalu perhatian dan sayang pada Naruto, selalu memanjakan Naruto dan selalu mendengar cerita apapun dari Naruto, sebosan apapun itu. Namun mengingat kedua kakak kembarnya itu sudah dewasa begitu juga dengan dirinya, di tambah lagi dengan adanya pekerjaan membuat mereka jarang bersama seperti dulu lagi. Dan itu terkadang membuat Naruto sedih jika mengingatnya. Apalagi pekerjaan kedua kakak kembarnya itu mengharuskan keduanya selalu berpergian keluar negeri membuat susah bertemu saja.

 **To : Ino-nee**

 **Maaf Ino-nee, Naru sudah ada janji makan malam**

 **Besok malam deh Naru janji akan makan malam bareng kalian ;)**

Naruto mengirim pesan dengan wajah bête. Gagal deh bertemu dengan kakaknya malam ini. Semoga saja ia bisa memenuhi janjinya dengan kakaknya mengingat Naruto memiliki atasan yang menjengkelkan.

Pesan balasan dari Ino pun masuk.

 **From : Ino-nee**

 **Ciee-ciee… dengan siapa tuh ? Pacar ya ?**

 **Aduh adik kakak yang satu ini udah mulai nakal ya**

 **Pacaran gak bilang-bilang XD**

Kontan saja wajah Naruto langsung memerah saat membaca pesan balasan dari Ino. Cepat-cepat ia mengetikkan balasan untuk kakaknya yang hobi menggodanya itu.

 **To : Ino-nee**

 **Bukan, Ino-nee ! Bukaann ! Nee-san, jangan menggodaku !**

 **Apanya yang pacaran**

 **Pacar aja Naru gak punya !**

 **Nee-san jangan ngomong sembarangan dong T_T**

Entah kenapa kok agak _nyelekit_ ya pas tahu Naruto tak punya pacar. Fakta yang ia sampaikan pada kakaknya itu justru malah menyakitinya. Ia secara gak langsung menyatakan bahwa ia jomblo. T^T

 **From : Ino-nee**

 **Hahaha santai kale Naru-chan**

 **Ternyata adik kakak yang imut ini jomblo toh**

 **Kasihan ya~ nee-san turut sedih mendengarnya XD**

Dahi Naruto berkedut kesal membaca pesan dari kakaknya. Apanya yang sedih ? Emoticonnya saja kek ngakak gitu. Dasar kakaknya yang satu ini.

Pesan dari Ino kembali masuk.

 **From : Ino-nee**

 **Oh ya ngomong-ngomong dengan siapa kamu makan malam, Naru-chan ?**

Naruto segera mengetikkan balasan setelah selesai membaca pesan kakakknya.

 **To : Ino-nee**

 **Dengan atasanku, nee-san**

 **Namanya Uchiha Sasuke**

Send

Naruto sedikit bingung saat tak ada balasan dari Ino. Bukannya tadi kakaknya itu begitu cepat membalas pesannya tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kakaknya lama membalas. Cukup lama ia menunggu namun tak ada juga balasan. Naruto hendak meletakkan ponselnya dan berniat ingin melanjutkan pekerjaannya kalau saja ponselnya tidak berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk.

Naruto membuka pesan yang ternyata dari kakakknya lalu membacanya.

 **From : Ino-nee**

 **Oh, Uchiha Sasuke ya ?**

 **Ya sudah, hati-hati ya**

 **Semoga harimu menyenangkan ;)**

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya ketika membaca pesan balasan dari kakaknya. Hati-hati ? Mengapa Ino menyuruhnya hati-hati ? Hati-hati dengan apa ? Naruto heran dengan pesan Ino yang menurutnya ambigu. Naruto malas memikirkannya, lebih memilih tak membalas dan berniat melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

Naruto hendak merilekskan tubuhnya yang pegal namun tiba-tiba ia terlonjak kaget dan hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya ketika dirinya melihat sang atasan berdiri di hadapannya dengan gaya sok cool menurut Naruto. Sejak kapan Sasuke berdiri di sana ?

"Err… Apa anda membutuhkan sesuatu, Sasuke-sama ?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke justru melirik ponsel Naruto yang barusan saja di letakkannya kembali ke atas meja.

"Tadi SMS-an sama siapa ?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya heran namun ia tetap menjawab. "Kakakku." Jawabnya singkat.

Keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir di pelipis Naruto ketika melihat Sasuke memicingkan matanya seperti menyelidik.

"Kakakku. Ino-nee." Jawab Naruto sekali lagi.

Ekspresi Sasuke kembali datar seperti sebelumnya. Ia mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban Naruto. Sasuke berjalan masuk ke ruangannya meninggalkan Naruto dengan kebingungan.

Selain mesum dan pemaksa. Sasuke ternyata orang yang aneh, pikir Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya kalau di ajak makan malam, Naruto sih mau-mau saja apalagi di traktir. Cuma yang membuat Naruto menjadi tidak semangat ialah tempat makannya. Restoran mewah yang memiliki harga selangit. Oke, dia berlebihan.

Lho, seharusnya Naruto senang dong di ajak makan di restoran mewah, apalagi gratis. Tapi yang namanya Naruto, bukannya senang dia malah bête. Naruto bukannya orang kampung, norak atau kere. Bukannya dia belum pernah makan di restoran mewah. Sering kok. Kalian tidak lupa kan kalau dia juga berasal dari orang kaya. Kalian sendiri sudah tahu kan asal usul keluarga Naruto.

Naruto bukannya tidak suka dengan tempatnya. Dia suka. Banget malah. Hanya saja makanannya lah yang menyebabkan Naruto tidak suka makan di restoran mewah.

Kenapa ?

Karena porsinya yang sedikit.

Naruto adalah orang type doyan makan di berikan makanan yang seumprit mah mana cukup. Bukannya ia rakus atau gimana. Coba saja kalian di beri makanan dengan porsi kecil sedangkan kalian lapar, cukup tidak ? Gak kan.

Ciri khas restoran mewah itu ialah bukan di lihat dari banyaknya porsi makanannya melainkan gengsinya. Biarlah porsinya sedikit asal enak dan di masak oleh koki terkenal. Harga selangit namun makanan yang tersaji di atas piring bisa di habiskan dengan hanya tiga suap.

Itulah yang membuat Naruto tidak suka makan di restoran mewah. Tidak kenyang.

Naruto yang sudah selesai dengan makan malamnya dari tadi memandang pria yang ada hadapannya. Sasuke tampak menikmati makan malamnya.

"Err… Sasuke." Panggil Naruto dengan suara pelan.

Tidak menjawab. Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto yang terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Kenapa harus makan di sini sih ?" Tanya Naruto dengan muka masam.

"Kau tidak suka ?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia telah selesai dengan makan malamnya.

"Bukannya tidak suka hanya saja aku kurang puas…" Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya. Pipinya sedikit merona. Ia sebenarnya malu untuk mengatakannya namun apalah daya, demi perut laparnya. "…dengan makanannya." Sambung Naruto.

"Kenapa dengan makanannya ? Tidak enak ?"

"Bukannya tidak enak. Porsinya kecil." Naruto berkata lirih. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya malu.

Sasuke tampak berpikir namun tak berapa lama akhirnya ia mengerti. Sasuke terkekeh geli.

"Jadi karena porsinya kecil begitu ?" Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sasuke. "Apa itu artinya kau tidak kenyang dengan porsi makanannya ?" Naruto mengangguk lagi.

"Bukannya aku sombong atau gimana. Hanya saja aku lebih suka tempat yang murah meriah namun dengan porsi yang menyenangkan."

Kali ini Sasuke tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan polos Naruto. "Jadi kau tidak suka makan di restoran ?"

Naruto menggeleng sebagai jawaban yang di lontarkan Sasuke. "Aku lebih suka makan di tempat yang biasa saja. Karena menurutku tidak ada bedanya dengan restoran mewah yang bergengsi. Asal tempatnya bersih, pelayannya ramah dan makanannya enak juga sudah menjadi poin tersendiri bagi tempat itu. Aku lebih suka tempat makan yang merakyat. Untuk apa memikirkan gengsi karena gengsi tak membuat perutmu kenyang." Naruto tertawa ketika mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Antara serius dan bercanda ketika Naruto mengatakannya.

Sasuke kembali tertawa mendengar ucapan polos Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum lembut memandang wajah manis Naruto yang sedang tertawa. Satu hal yang Sasuke tangkap dari sifat Naruto malam ini.

Naruto adalah pemuda yang sederhana.

Sasuke jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya pada sekretarisnya ini. Dan Sasuke bahagia dengan hal itu.

"Jadi kau ingin makan di mana ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu di tempat mewah hanya untuk makan malam. Masih banyak di tempat lain kok. Aku tahu tempat yang menyajikan makanan enak dan murah." Naruto berucap dengan semangat. "Ichiraku Ramen. Aku ingin makan ramen."

Sasuke hanya mendengus geli mendengar kata ramen. Meskipun ramen itu enak namun ramen makanan yang berlemak. Sasuke tidak terlalu suka dengan makanan yang berlemak tapi tak apalah, demi Naruto. Lagian sesekali mencoba makanan yang lain tidak masalah kan.

"Baiklah. Kita akan ke Ichiraku Ramen."

"Yeiyyy !"

Sasuke dan Naruto beranjak dari meja mereka meninggalkan restoran tanpa mereka ketahui bahwa sedari tadi mereka di perhatikan oleh seseorang yang duduknya agak jauh dari mereka.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Ternyata kau alasannya. Beraninya kau mendekati Sasuke-ku."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hayooo siapa yang bisa tebak dialog terakhir itu dialognya siapa ? :3**

 **Kalau bisa jawab benar, bakalan Itsu kasih hadiah**

 **Jeng jeng jeng~ yaitu sandal jepit merk terbaru #DiGebukinRame-Rame**

 **Oh ya bagi yg nanya 'rate nya gak naik ?' atau 'genre mpreg ?'**

 **Hounto ni gomenasai ff Itsu ini bakalan tetap rate T dan gak akan naik, bila ingin rate M sekaligus Mpreg, udah ada ff Itsu yang satunya lagi, silakan di baca dan gomen bila tidak memuaskan ^^**

 **Okeh2, jangan lupa review nya ya minna~**

 **Arigatou udah mau baca ^^**

* * *

 **Marika-Tan**

Makasih atas dukungannya

Dan arigatou ya udah mau baca

Ini udah update, semoga suka

Kalau soal Sasuke yang cool dan sok jual mahal ada saatnya kok muehehe :v

 **im**

Ini udah lanjut

Hmm kenapa yaa ? #plak

 **choikim1310**

Wkwk Sasuke gitu lho :v

 **Eun810**

Ya belumlah wkwk XD

Kalau soal cium2 itu mah Sasuke nya aja yg mesum #plak

 **uzumakinamikazehaki**

Ini udah lanjut ^^

 **kirei-neko**

Hai juga ^^

Ini udah lanjut

Nah kalau penasaran, ikuti aja terus aja ceritanya meskipun abal2 wkwk

 **Syiera Aquila**

Wkwk emang bener dirimunya yg gak sadar

Banyak mah typo nya wkwk

Maklum efek begadang, jadinya typo bertebaran XD

 **fatan**

Wkwk kek nya di sini udah mulai konfliknya deh, tau kan maksudnya yg mana :v

Haha bobok is dabes #plak

 **Dwi341**

Kalau gak mesum, gak Sasuke namanya XD

 **micchazz**

Whoaa dirimu teliti sekali, saluttt o.O

Makasih ya atas koreksinya, mudah2an untuk kedepannya Itsu bisa lebih baik lagi ^^

 **ini harusnya tandanya koma ya? bukan titik?  
\- presdir di sebuah Namikaze Corp. dan ibunya seorang pensiuan**

Oh ya kalau review mu yg ini, kan Corp itu awalan dari Corporation, kalau di singkat bukannya di beri titik yak, soalnya setahu Itsu sih kalau singkatan sebuah nama perusahaan, gelar, nama jalan, nama orang dan beberapa jenis lainnya yg mirip di beri dengan tanda titik karena kalau di beri koma justru nyambung dengan kalimat berikutnya sedangkan Corp itu sebutan untuk perusahaan yg namanya di singkat

Paham kan maksud Itsu ? Gak ngerti yak ? Ya, sama XD #Plak

Pokoknya makasih yak udah mau koreksi ^^

 **Neko Twins Kagamine**

Hahaha

Makasih udah mau baca ^^

 **Akai Miharu**

Ya jelaslah, Naru the power of uke #eaakk

 **emamurasaki**

Ini udah update

Makasih udah mau baca ^^

 **ComeNLoveMe**

Wkwk di usahakan XD

Baca ulang lagi aja #Injaked

 **Light Megami**

Aduuh senangnya ada yg mem-favoritkan cerita Itsu yg abal2 ini \\(^0^)/

Diriku terhura eh terharu membaca review mu hiks

Makasih banget udah mau baca

Itsu senang ada yg memaklumi Itsu yg hobi telat ini hiks

Arigatou ne~ love u too #eaakk

 **nina**

Okeh2 siip, makasih udah mau baca ^^

 **Avanrio11**

Wkwk ke pelaminan ? Udah jauh banget mikirnya yak XD

Mpreg ? Aduuh maaf yak, kalau genre mpreg di ff Itsu yang satu lagi

Kalau ini bakalan tetap rate T

Gomen kalau gak memuaskan hiks T^T

 **depdeph**

Aslinya aja Naru emang peka kan wkwk

Semoga Sasuke sabar :v

 **Aiko Vallery**

Ini udah lanjut ^^

 **Neko-chan**

Ini udah lanjut

Makasih udah mau baca ^^

 **arashilovesn**

Wkwk resiko punya bos mesum emang gitu wkwk :v

 **mari-chan**

Ini udah lanjut ^^

 **Ollanaaruu**

Sasuke plin plan yak #plak

Makasih udah mau baca

 **ShappireBlue251**

Ini udah lanjut

Makasih udah mau baca ^^

 **D**

Ini udah lanjut ^^

 **pus chan**

Err… panggil Itsu aja yak, jangan thor, Itsu gak suka bawa2 palu soalnya XD

Ini udah lanjut

Makasih udah mau baca ^^


End file.
